Don't Say Goodbye
by iloveuboy29
Summary: Due to my disease, I decided to never fall in love with someone, after all... I am dying. I'll soon leave this place so what's the point of loving? But the funniest thing happened... I fell in love with a gangster named Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Introduction

**Don't Say Goodbye**

Introduction...

When I was 10 years old, I was diagnosed with 'Rheumatic Heart Disease'. Usually, whenever they say heart disease, I always picture death coming. I lost all my hope, when i found out about my disease, all my dreams were shattered... including my dream of becoming a doctor, and... having someone who love me despite of my disease.

At that time, i decided not to fall in love with anyone since my time was coming... there's no point in loving someone when time will come and you will soon leave.

I don't want to love, and I don't want to be loved by someone else.

For what?

So, in the end, we end up hurting each other?

But the funniest thing happened...

...

...

...

During my last year here on KHS, i found myself slowly falling in love...

I tried to stop this crazy feeling going on in my heart... But, it just happened. It was so simultaneusliy. The next thing i knew... my heart was beating louder and faster whenever I'm with him...

Shucks! This is going to be the death of me!

**A/N: **

**As you guys can see it is short, since i wrote it, 2:34 in te freaking morning =)) Sorry bout that =))**

**So yeah, this is NOT the chapter 1 YET, it's just the introduction... I'll be posting it later... =))**

**Leave a review, okay? **

**Love,**

**Miss Author**


	2. Chapter 1

**Don't Say Goodbye**

Chapter 1

Sakura's POV

It was already 2 weeks since school started. So, here I was on the back row near the window, doodling on my notebook with my lovely pink ballpen, while others were chit chatting with each other.

"Alright, class. Quiet down." Mr. Kakashi announced. "We have two new students... " before Mr. Kakashi could even finish his sentence, he was already being attacked by a series of questions.

"Where are they?"

"What are their names?"

"Sir, are they boys?"

"Are they cute hot babes?"

My classmates all asked in unison and with deafning volume of voices, which my ears can't handle.

But, Mr. Kakashi ignored us, and just signaled someone outside the door to come in. And immediately the door opened revealing a blond boy whose hair is sticking up everywhere, with deep ocean blue eyes- the most prettiest eyes I have ever saw my whole entire life.

The girls blushed madly and squeked.

"He's cute!"

"So adorable!"

"He's mine ladies, so back off!" Pfsh, I just rolled my eyes at the last comment... As If!

He grinned and winked at the girls, which caused the girls to swoon, and the boys to roll their eyes or groan.

"Hey!" the blond boy said with a cheerful tone. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. 18 years old... and I;m currently single." then he flashed a wink at one of the girls, which mader her faint to the floor.

"Okay, now get out of there Uzumaki!" One of my male classmates Kiba shouted, while grinning. Do they know each other?

Naruto looked at him, and just grinned. "Okay, but first... I would like you all to meet my friend." He stepped back a little so his friend can have the center of attention.

As if on cue, the door opened slowly, and there a boy with jet black hair, his hair sticking up at the back of his head. He entered with his hands on his pants pocket, his head was lowered and his bangs was coverig his face. He wore a lot of bolars on his right wrist. His polo was not tucked in, instead was just hanging loosely, chains were also hanging on his pants, he was also wearing sneakers instead of leather shoes. For short, he looks just like a gangster.

His look made me want to throw up... he doesn't look decent!

But I guess, my female classmates were thinking of the exact same opposite, since all of them started to swoon. Their eyes were starting to form into heart shapes.

Slowly, the boy with black hair raised his head... And there was silence... He looks so mysterious. Those charcoal grey eyes of his were so mysterious and so intimidating. He looks scary, too.

"My name..." he said in a low husky vice, which my female classmates find it 'hot' "... is Sasuke Uchiha. And that's all you need to know about me."

"OMG! He looks sooooo Hot!"

"So mysterious... I like it!"

"You an have the blond bot... I'll have my Sasuke~!" pfsh... what do tey see in him anyway?

Mr. Kakashi cleared his throat. "Alright, Naruto, you may sit beside Ms. Hinata over there at the middle row..." Mr. Kakashi said.

I looked beside me and noticed, for the past 2 weeks, i still haven't got any seatmate. My eyes widened as I snapped my head back to the front.

"And Sasuke, you may sit beside..." Mr. Kakashi scanned the room.

Please not me, please not me...

"beside... "

"Me, me, me~!" almost all the girls said, except for Naruto's fans.

"... beside, Ms. Sakura, over there at the back row."

People up there must hate me, huh?

The girls glared at me. Pfsh, they're just mad because, their 'Sasuke' didn't get to sit with them. Pfsh!

Sasuke walked over to his chair which was beside me. He dropped his bag on the floor and sat. His elbows rested at his desk, his fingers were tangled together as he used it to cover the bottom half of his face **(1)**

Slowly, his hed turned to look at me, as soon as, our eyes met... my heart was pounding. And then, he glared at me, and looked away. I flinchd at his intense glare... scary! It was like he was going to eat me alive!

A shiver wen down my spine, I don't wanna sit here anymore.

"Alright, class. During Homeroom and Literature this will be your permanent sitting arrangement until the end of this school year." Mr. Kakashi announced to the whole class.

You got to be kidding me...

* * *

><p>It was already our lunch period, and the two new boys from my batch instantly became popular among the women, men, and cafeteria ladies. Looks like the two made friends with Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji, the three most popular boys in this school.<p>

On the other hand, I was sitting alone on the far end of the cafeteria. I have no friends, that's why no student or teacher or personel knew about my disease. They just think that, I'm a weak girl who is prone to all kinds of sickness.

"May we sit with you?" I looked up from the sandwich that I was eating, and saw two girls with trays on their hand.

The first girl looked like a tough fesity blonde girl, her hair in a tied in tight high pony tail and her bangs covering half of her face. She also has the same deep ocean blue eyes like Naruto. And the second girl has long dark hair bangs covering her forehead, she has purple eyes- the strangest eye color I have ever seen.

I nodded my head as a response to their request.

The two girls smiled at me as they took their seats across me. "T-thank you." the girl with dark hair and unique eye color said.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka, and this is Hinata Hyuga. We're new here in KHS." The girl with blond hair, or should I say Ino, informed me.

I smiled at them. "It's nice to meet the both of you. My name is Sakura Haruno." We didn't shook hands or anything, we just exchanged greetings. And after that, we ate in silence.

* * *

><p>"Class dismissed." Mr. Asuma started. "And don't forget to do your homework..." with that he left the room with his stuff and was followed by some of the students.<p>

I sighed. Another tiring day was about to end, thank you. I jammed my stuffs in my bag, i stood up and was about to turn around and walk out of the room, when my face collided with something hard. I fell hard on my butt.

My left hand quickly went up to my nose as soon as I felt liquid pouring out of it, I lowered my head as well.

"Oh, I'm so sorry miss." I felt a hand under my chin and gently lifted my head to face the person whom I bumped to.

My eyes widened it was Naruto who was squating in front of me, and beside him was Sasuke who was standing tall. I averted my gaze back to Naruto, his eyes were wide in shock.

"Sakura, shit, your nose is bleeding... I'm sorry I didn't mean to." he said. "Here - ah shit... where's my hanky?" he said as tried feeling his back pockets.

"Here." Both Naruto and I looked up and saw Sasuke who was handing me his white handkerchief. "It's, okay. Take it."

I took his handkerchief with my free hand, and quickly covered my bleeding nose. I raised my left hand in front of my face, disgust painted on my face as soon as I saw the red sticky liquid. I clenched my left hand tight.

"Here let me help you up." Naruto grabbed my left wrist and supported my back to help me stand up. "I'm really sorry, do you want me to bring you to the clinic?"

I smiled at him, but I doubted that he even saw that since my hand was covering the lower half of my face. "No, It's - Aaah!" my sticky left hand went up to my temple. My head was suddenly hurting.

"Are you okay?" Both boys asked in unison.

I nodded my head still holding my temple. "I'll just go to the bathroom."

"I'll come with you!" Naruto immediately volunteered. Both Sasuke and I looked at him with confused expressions painted on our faces.

He'll come with me? Inside the GIRLS' Bathroom?

Naruto grinned sheepishly, noticing how wrong his last statement sounded. "I-I... m-me-mean..."

"He means he'll walk you there and he'll wait for you outside." Sasuke cut Naruto off, since Naruto was already stuttering.

I nodded my head once, Naruto took my bag which was hanging on my shoulders. As soon as I stepped out all eyes were glued on us. Either because of what I probably look like now or because the two cool new boys are escorting me to the bathroom. Naruto was on my left and Sasuke was on my right.

"What's she doing with my princes?"

"Eew... her nose is bleeding!"

"What happened to her?" Tch.

"There you two- woah!" In front of me were Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji, both with wide eyes. "What happened to you, Sakura?" Neji continued to ask.

"I... uh... bumped to Naruto, and now... my nose is bleeding" I explained.

"Whatta drag." Shikamaru commented.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Kiba asked me with a worried tone.

I was about to nod, when Naruto cut me off. "Out of the way Inuzuka we're walking her to the bathroom."

"We'll come with you!" Kiba chirped, and again my face was painted with confusion.

Boys these days... weird.

* * *

><p>Luckily I was the only one using this bathroom. No other girl was in here, just me. The five boys were outside waiting for me.<p>

I walked to one of the sinks, I placed Sasuke's handkerchief on the counter. I turned the faucet on and splashed my face with the cool water, washing away the blood and hoping to ease my headache.

"Aaah!" I clutched my stomach. It suddenly was hurting like it was being poked by a needle.

This was what I fear the most... having my attacks in school...

The pain was too much that, I forgot my nose was still bleeding and the water was still running. I couldn't take it any more... I went down to my knees and clutched my stomach hard with both my hands. It hurts so much...

*bhag*

And there was darkness...

* * *

><p>I woke up, I was in my room. My mom was beside me, she smiled softly at me.<p>

"Sweety, You're awake." my mom said as she huggedme tight. "How are you feeling?" she asked me while she was stroking my hair and kissed the crown of my head.

"I'm fine, mom." I told her. "what happened?"

My flashed me a grin, her eyes brighten, and her cheeks went crimson red. "Oh, Sakura, honey..." she said as she kept on lightly slapping my arm.

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend who is so hot and extremely good looking!"

I have a what?

"Who are you talking about?" I asked horrified.

I don't have a boyfriend, and I certainly don't want to have one. That was a promise I made years ago, so far I have stick to that promise and I have no plans breaking it...

I looked at my mom, and she smiled. "Why, Sasuke Uchiha... of course."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Tada chapter 1! I hope you guys loved it... if you guys have any questions regarding the story, please... feel free to ask me and I will gladly answer it, I surely don't want to confuse you, okay?**

**I'm sorry for the typos, wrong grammer or punctuation... I never proofread. =_=+** **Sorry about that.**

**Anywhoo...**

**Review, okay?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Read this first!**

**I'm sorry guys, while I was you know, making this story, I was debating on what age Sakura will have her disease. On the Introduction, I wrote 12 years old instead of 10 years old. So yeah, sakura got her disease when she was just 10 yrs. old NOT 12! So that's all.**

**Don't Say Goodbye**

Chapter 2

Ino's POV

"Hinata, pleeeease! come with me to the bathroom..." I whined, as I shook Hinata's arm rapidly.

"Y-yes.." Hinata stuttered, while I was still rapidly shaking her arm. "Uhhh... Ino-chan, you can let go of me now."

I blinked and immediately let go of my poor friend. "Alright! C'mon!" I linked her arms into mine and started dragging her with me towards the bathroom.

"I wonder why those boys are waiting outside the girls' bathroom?" I wondered out loud. Hinata and I both shared a confused look as we turned to look at each other.

Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Naruto, and heck! Even Sasuke was there... waiting outside the women's bathroom. What are they doing there?

"Maybe, the men's bathroom is clogged or something." Hinata suggested, I just shrugged my shoulders and walked towards the boys.

All heads then snapped to me and Hinata's direction, once I cleared my throat. They looked at us with wide eyes, and I tried smiling at them.

"Uhmm... Hey, guys." I greeted them.

They smiled at me sheepishly, except for Sasuke of course "Hey, Ino... Hinata..."

Silence...

"So... why are you boys waiting outside the WOMEN'S bathroom" I asked them indicating the word 'women'.

They all went wide eyes on me and they all shook their heads rapidly while shaking both their heads again. And again, Sasuke just stood there while his arms were crossed over his chest, this time Neji joined him, the two said males remained quite calm. On the other hand, Shikamaru was leaning on the wall near the women's bathroom his head was slightly bowed down while his left foot was resting on the wall and his arms were on his chest. I think his sleeping.

"D-don't get us wrong... Ino-chan?" I frowned. Naruto couldn't even remember my name. Well, I'll let it pass since it's his first day.

Kiba nodded in agreement. "Yeah... we, uhhh... we're just, waiting..."

Hinata cut him off. "You're waiting for your turn in te women's comfort room?"

"No..." Kiba quickly said with a straight face.

Naruto smiled "We're waiting for Sakura-chan. She's been in there for too long, could you guys check if she's doing fine?" Naruto asked us with that charming smile of his. He's cute I'd be lying if I say his ugly.

Hinata and I smiled at them. "Sure" we said in unison.

Hinata and I linked our arms together as we walked pass them and into the women's bathroom. As soon as we entered the room, I didn't expect the scene in front of me. I froze and so did Hinata. we both had shock expressions painted on our faces.

The water was running, and it was practically flooding the place. But that wasn't the scariest part, there was... blood. There was blood covering the beautiful face of a pink haired girl, and it had already stained the upper half of the girl's uniform. She was on the floor and unconscious

Again, I froze... there was only one girl in this school who has pink hair, just like that, and that was... Sakura.

Hinata and I quickly ran to her side and went on our knees. I checked her pulse on her neck, I just ignored the red sticky feeling on my hand.

"She's still breathing." Hinata informed me as she placed the back of her palm on top of Sakura's nose.

"Hinata, go and tell the boys what happened, bring them in, drag them if they won't cooperate. Right now, we need to take Sakura to her home, and inform her parents." I told Hinata. She nodded her head and ran outside.

I took Sakura's limp body and rested her on the dry wall. I stood up and quickly walked over the sink. I saw a white hanky lying there, I took it and soaked it on the water. After turning the faucet off, I quickly ran to Sakura's side, and cleansed her face.

While I was doing so, te door slammed open and there I saw Sasuke and the other boys, they all wore the same expression on their handsome faces- Worried with a hint of shock.

Sasuke ran to my side, followed by Naruto, then the other boys. "What happened?"Sasuke asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know." I said. "Hinata and I came in, and just found her lying on the floor."

"Tch." I heard Sasuke say.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran towards Sakura and kneeled in front of her as he cupped both Sakura's cheeks with his hands.

I continued wiping her face with the hanky, as Neji spoke up. "We need to take her home."

I froze. "Does anyone know where she lives?" I asked curiously.

We all looked at each other one by one with curious expressions. And finally, Kiba exclaimed.

"Aha! I know where she lives, well, we're neighbors actually." He squinted a little over Neji and whispered something that we all heard. Seriously, why whisper when we can hear it all the way here?

"And she looks really hot when only wearing her brother's jersey shirt and super short shorts." my expression fell.

At times like this, is that all he could think of? Pfsh, men!

Sasuke rolled his eyes and positioned himself on carrying Sakura. But, Naruto stopped him.

"Woah, what are you doing?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

He ignored the blond and proceeded on carrying Sakura bridal style. "Kiba, you're going with me. Show me where Sakura's house is." Sasuke said as he was heading for the door.

"We're coming with you." I quickly grabbed Hinata's arm and dragged her along with me.

And, that was it. Kiba showed Sasuke the way towards Sakura's house. Us girls were seated at the back of Sasuke's black car. Hinata and I were cleaning Sakura's bloody face. Tsk, now she has a fever as well.

"Haruno-san!" Kiba shouted while pressing the Haruno residence's doorbell and knocking the door.

Sasuke was behind him, while still carrying Sakura bridal style. The other boys followed us as well.

A few seconds later, the door opened slowly revealing and elderly woman, she was shocked seeing a bunch of teenagers in front of her porch. Then she looked at Kiba. "Kiba?" she asked.

Kiba stepped aside a little, revealing Sasuke carrying her unconscious daughter in his arms bridal style.

Her eyes widened, she opened the door wider to let Sasuke in. "Follow me." she ordered us.

Mrs. Haruno walked upstairs in a fast pace, she led us inside Sakura's room, there Sasuke laid her gently on her bed.

Mrs. Haruno then turned at us teenagers who were standing behind her outside Sakura's room, while Sasuke was still inside standing behind the elderly woman. "What happened?"

The boys shrugged and Mrs. Haruno turned her attention to Hinata and I.

Hinata spoke up first. "Uhmm... We were suppose to use the restroom... uhhh"

"When we found her bleeding and unconscious on the floor." I finished for her.

The elderly woman nodded, an obvious pained look was painted on her face, but she immediately washed it off and smiled at us. "Well... thank you very." she turned around and faced Sasuke.

She took Sasuke's hand and smiled at him. "Thank you very much for bringing my daughter here."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded his head once.

"What's your name, again?" she asked.

"Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke simply said. He walked out of te room and stood beside Naruto.

Naruto, on the other and flashed a grin on Mrs. Haruno, which she returned with a warm smile. "He's Sakura's boy friend!"

With that Naruto ran off followed by Sasuke and the three remaining boys. Seriously, their causing too much noises.

I bid our goodbyes on behalf of the boys, and apologized for the Naruto and Sasuke's action, which caused so much noises.

Sakura's POV

The next day, I woke up having a slight head ache and a fever. I knew it was coming anyway, every time I had one of my attacks - like yesterday- I knew a fever will be followed the next morning. Nonetheless, I decided on going to school this morning despite of my fever.

I'm a fourth year student! I can handle myself!

Oh! I also explained to my mom that Sasuke is definetly not my boyfriend! And that Naruto meant _boy friend _not _boyfriend._

Here I was sitting at my permanent seat. Sasuke wasn't still here and so was our homeroom and Literature teacher, Kakashi.

Females were gossiping here and there, and guess what? One of their topics was about me. Unfortunately, what happened yesterday, was already and issue.

I felt someone sat beside me, I turned my head hoping to see Sasuke so I could thank him, but instead, I saw Ino and Hinata.

"Hey..." I greeted them with a smile.

"So, how are you feeling, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked me worriedly.

I gave them a smile. "I'm fine." I definitely don't want to tell them that I have a fever.

Ino looked at me with worried eyes. "What happened to you yesterday?" she asked me. "We went inside the restroom, and bham!" she exclaimed while making blowing off hand gestures. "we just suddenly saw you bleeding and unconscious on the floor."

I gasped a little. So they were the ones who saw me? "I... uhhh... " I stammered. And unfortunately all eyes were on me. "I..." tsk, gotta think of a good excuse!

"I... just... had a bad headache yesterday. I... also had a fear in blood, so seeing that my nose was bleeding didn't help at all, and unfortunately... I passed out." Okay, half of that was lie. Well, I did have a bad head ache and I don't have fear in blood.

Hinata smiled at me. "Well, be careful next time. You sure you're okay now?"

i returned her smile. "Yes, thank you for worrying about me."

Ino placed a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. I mean come on... that's what friends are for, right?" she said while smiling at me.

Friends? It's been a long time since I heard that word. Ever since, i found out I had rheumatic heart disease, I distanced myself from my friends, and now... we're all just like strangers..

"I mean, we're friends right?" Hinata asked me.

Come to think of it. I missed having friends. I miss my best friends Tenten and Temari, and my best guy friend, and my neighbor Kiba.

I smiled at them. "Sure! Of course we're friends!"

They grinned back at me and both girls were crushing me with their tight hugs.

It was already our lunch break, I didn't got a chance to thank Sasuke, well since Homeroom, Literature, he wasn't there. Biology he was sitting in the front row while I was at th back. Basically, we have the exact same schedule and we also have the same elective and minor subjects.

Anyways, I was eating with my new friends Ino and Hinata. I saw Sasuke stood up and walk out of the cafeteria this was my chance to thank him. I dropped my sandwich.

"I'll be back." i informed both Hinata and Ino.

I followed Sasuke outside the building. He was still wearing the the same outfit. Bollars on his right wrist chains hanging down his pants, but this time he was wearing a black hoodie his right sleeve was rolled up to his elbows. He leaned on the building's wall his foot resting on the wall.

My eyes went wide. He took out a cigarette stick and started smoking. He's such a gangster! Not even caring if a teacher will caught him.

I walked slowly towards him. He turned his head towards my direction when he heard my footsteps.

"Uh... hi." I greeted him.

He smirked and puff out a smoke, which made me cough. "Hey." he greeted me back.

"Uhm...uhhh..." He raised his brows at me. "I'd like to... you know,... thank you?"

"Hn. Go ahead..." he said cooly.

I gulped. "Uh... Thank you, Sasuke." I said and bowed at him.

"No problem, Sa-ku-ra." there was something that made my heart skipped a beat on the way he said my name. What is this feeling? I don't like it!

I looked up at him. He was still smoking, I scowled.

"You can't remember, huh?" he said softly.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "what?"

He shook his head and glared at me. "Nothing." he threw his cigarette on the floor and stepped on it. He walked pass me, and left me standing and staring there like an idiot.

Bipolar much?

**A/N:**

**OMG! what is Sasuke talking about? Well, that my friend is a twist, that I won't be telling you. I'll let the Naruto characters explain it to you on the next chapters to come =)**

**I'm sorry for the delay of the update, I was planning on updating few days ago, but I got kind of busy. So yeah...**

**Oh! and I noticed some of you guys are silent readers! ahaha =)) It's okay, as long as you keep on supporting this story. It's fine with me =)**

**So... review?**

**More reviews, more updates! And when I get bigger hits... even longer chapters okay?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Don't Say Goodbye**

Chapter 3

Sakura's POV

I dipped my head down at my desk, It was our Health Class with Ms. Shizune, but then a meeting was called and has to leave us. Unfortunately she left us with nothing do, so, here I am, dying in boredom and possibly because of my headache due to my fever.

My classmates in Health class, found this as an opportunity to do whatever they want. Making some nose, talking and gossiping with each other... some are even making out! C'mon go get a room!

"You, okay?" I raised my head to look at who it was.

I scowled. "Bipolar much?"

Now it was his turn to scowl. "What did I do wrong this time?"

Woah, I was slightly taken a back. What's this? _The_ Sasuke Uchiha is engaging with a conversation with me? Oh, don't get me wrong, I don't love it... I dislike it actually. I have nothing to do with people like him... gangster people.

"Why are you here anyways, Uchiha?" I asked him coldly returning to m former position, under my arms.

I heard him snicker. "Is it wrong to ask you how are you doing?" I looked up at him and he smirked at me, ad I just stuck my tongue out returning under my arms again.

"I'm fine, no thank you, and I have no plans on asking you how're you doing you..."I lifted my head and faced him with a disgusted look. "Bipolar, glaring monster, jerk of a gangster!"

"Hey! You have no right to talk to him like that!" I looked over at his shoulder and saw three girls giving me their death glares. Unfortunately, they're one of his fan girls and they have heard our mini-conversation. I scowled and rolled my eyes.

"Hey! Pink-haired freak!" A girl with red hair and black eyes shouted. "Don't you dare give s that look you disgusting freak!"

Now all the attention were focused on us. One handsome looking god, three witches, and one dying rheumatic heart disease patient.

"Yeah!" agreed the other girl with black hair and thick black glasses covering her brown eyes. "Be happy enough that Sasuke-kun is talking to you!"

Again, I rolled my eyes at them not caring about what they said at all.

"The nerve of people like you," the first girl who spoke said. "Tss. Don't think of yourself as all high and mighty, calling people with names such as 'Bipolar, glaring monster, jerk of a gangster'" She lectured me. "Tss. Such a pathetic loser, bit-"

"Will you three just shut up." Sasuke said coolly, as he turned his head to look at them over his shoulder.

"B-but, Sasuke-ku-" he cut them off.

He turned his head back to it's original place, he placed his hands in his pockets and slightly bowed his head so his bangs covered the upper half of his face.

"First of all," he started, all eyes were now on his. "You three weren't included in the conversation _Haruno _and I had." he said emphasizing on the 'haruno'. I smirked inwardly, he was getting back on me because I called him by his surname awhile ago.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you siding wit-" again they were cut off by Sasuke.

"And second of all..." he lifted his head and met my eyes.

He smirked at me. "I kinda like my new nickname."

With that said he slowly walked away and outside the room. He left the three girls all dumbstruck, they didn't think that their Prince Sasuke would side with me, a peasant Sakura Haruno.

"Wow, girl." I flinched a little as Ino suddenly popped out infront of me. "You got Uchiha backing you up. Nice!"

I grinned at her and she grinned back.

* * *

><p>It was already our PE time. Yup, Uchiha and I got the exact same schedule, since he was in all of my subjects.<p>

Anyways, here I was on my PE uniform, sitting on the benches, neither Ino and Hinata were in this class with me so basically I was alone... again. Naruto on the other hand was in this class as well.

While waiting for Mr. Gai, Naruto jogged his way towards my direction.

"Wassup, Sakura-chan!" He said cheerfully as he plopped himself on the bench.

I smiled at him warily. "Hey, Naruto?"

He flashed me his pearly whites. "So how are you?" he asked me suddenly dropping his wide grin.

"I'm fine... I guess?" I replied with a smile as well.

He raised his brow at me. "You guess?" he started. "You're not sure if you're fine?"

I laughed softly and smiled at him sheepishly. "Well... I do have a slight fever..." I was about to continue my sentence when Naruto didn't gave me a chance.

His hand immediately went up to my forehead. "Agh! You have a fever, do you want me to take you to the clinic?" he asked me worriedly.

It made me smile, seeing a lot of people were really worried about me.

I shook my head. "No. Naruto." I said as I took off Naruto's hand on my forehead. "I'm fine... really. I just took my medicine during our lunch break." I smiled gently at him.

He nodded once, as soon as he understood me. He opened his mouth to say something, but the double doors of the gym immediately banged open, revealing our PE teacher.

"Alright, youth!" he shouted. "All male on one line and all female in the other line!" he then blew his whistle. "Let's go!"

We started with the warm-ups, from jumping jacks to jogging in place. Each and every time I saw Naruto looking at me with a worried expression, but I just smiled at him and shook my head,

"And 3, 2, 1." Mr. Gai blew his whistle and we all stopped. I rested my hands on my knees and so did my other classmates, but what was different was... my heart was aching... it was as if it was burning.

"That was very good! Now, take in deep breath, youths." he commanded us.

I straightened my back, ignoring the burning sensation I was feeling. I placed both my hands on the both sides of my hips and took in deep breaths, just like what our mentor told us.

"Now..." Mr. Gai started. "Do, 5 laps around the whole gym!" he shouted, while I stare at him with shock.

"Go! Go! Go!" he shouted again like a soldier.

* * *

><p>As soon as we reached our 3rd lap, I couldn't take it. I clutched my heart and I stumbled on the floor.<p>

I felt as if the time froze and all eyes were now on me. My right hand was clutching on my heart, while my left wet up to my mouth as I coughed.

"Ms. Haruno are you alright?" Mr. Gai said as he walked up in front of me.

I looked up at him, and shook my head weakly. "Can you stand up?" he asked me.

I tried getting on my feet, with Mr. Gai holding up my arm, but as soon as let my feet support my weight, I immediately went down on the floor again. My knee started to hurt, it was another symptom.

"Tsk. We need to take you to the clinic." he muttered.

"Uchiha!" Mr. Gai called out and immediately, Sasuke went jogging up to Mr. Gai's side. "Escort Ms. Haruno to the clinic, she's not feeling well."

Sasuke took a glance at me, but then averted his gaze back to Mr. Gai and nodded once. Sasuke walked towards me and bent down beside me.

He gently tucked his left hand under my knees, which caused me to gasp a little, his right hand supporting my back. Slowly, he stood up, and walked towards the doors.

All eyes were on us as we walked outside the gym.

* * *

><p>"Are you sick?" he asked me, as soon as we were out of the gym.<p>

I looked up at him, and he looked down at him.

I smiled at him sheepishly. "Well, I do have a fever." I admitted.

"You shouldn't have joined us at PE you know." he said as he averted his eyes back on the front. "You just over worked yourself." he muttered.

I smiled. "Sasuke," I called him. He looked at me and raised his brow. "... Thank you." I smiled at him.

He smirked. "I told you earlier... No problem, Sa-ku-ra." Seriously, the way he says my name is sending tingles at the pit of my stomach, and making my heart feel weid... well, aside from the burning sensation my heart was giving me right now.

I shook my head at him. "No... it's just that..." I paused for a while taking a deep breath as I closed my eyes shut.

"... It's just that... you always had my back and you're always saving me." I continued.

I opened my eyes, and saw Sasuke looking at me. "A while ago, with those girls... you uhm... kinda like protected me from them, and now you're helping me get to the clinic... for that, I'm really great full." And, it was true, I really appreciated what he was doing for me.

For a gangster, he sure was... nice? A gangster who is nice?

He smirked again. "What are you falling for me now, Haruno?" he asked as he cocked his head side wards.

I slapped his chest lightly. "In your dreams, Uchiha. I will..." I paused as I narrowed my eyes on him. "NEVER fall in love to a GANGSTER."

The expression that I can read in his eyes changed, although I don't know the reason why. And he his shoulders kind of stiffen. What's wrong with him.

He glared in front of him.

"We'll see about that." he whispered to himself.

"What?" I asked, pretending as if I didn't hear what he had just whispered to himself.

What was that suppose mean? See about what? I bit on my bottom lip and pondered hard on what the sentence might mean. But nothing came to my mind.

I just shrugged it off, seeing he is Sasuke Uchiha and he is a total mystery anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**And there goes chapter 3! **

**Wow, come to think of it... I agree with Sakura. Sasuke is indeed a bipolar. =)) You never know what thoughts are lingering inside that boys thought, tsk. He's indeed a mystery, huh?**

**But, anyways... I really love you guys for reading this story. It makes my cold heart melt. haha cold because, I was writing this while there was a storm in my place.**

**Anyhoo... the hits of this story increased by a hundred, the last time I checked. Before it was like, 850? or something? Now it was like 951! xD Thank you so much. The bigger the hist the longer the chapter will be. I know, this chapter is not long enough, But I promise to make it longer next time =D**

**Tell me what'cha think!**

**Leave a review okay?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Don't Say Goodbye**

Chapter 4

Sakura's POV

_There was a boy, around the age of 10, standing by the shore. I couldn't make out his face since I was standing far from them. And there was also a girl the same age as the boy. Though I couldn't make out her face... I knew, it was me._

_The 10 year old me and the boy were talking... wait no, we were arguing. The boy hugged me tight and it seems he whispered something at my ear, which made me cry. _

_10 year old me shook my head. I instantly pushed him away. "Go away!" I had shouted at the ten year old boy._

_The 10 year old Sakura was about to go away when the boy suddenly grabbed her wrist and spun her around the face him._

_He said something that I didn't hear._

_"I LOVE YOU!" he shouted._

_The 10 year old Sakura and I were slightly taken aback. I was 10 and yet too much drama was already being inserted in my life?_

_There was something about this dream that had me thinking. It was like as if this has happened before. I rack my brain for any memories but I couldn't... I couldn't remember a boy confessing his love for me._

_But there was a small voice whispering at the back of mind that maybe I had purposely forgotten, after all, I am a cold hearted person when it comes to this kind of things._

_The younger version of me suddenly turned around and ran away._

_"Sakura!" the boy shouted as he ran after me. "Sakura!"_

* * *

><p>"Sakura!" I woke up at the sound of my name being called.<p>

I looked up and saw a pair of light green orbs looking straight at me. I blinked a few times, so I could adjust to the light and looked back at my brother, Gaara.

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked him.

He smiled sweetly at me. "Don't you remember?" he started. "You had difficulty in breathing while you were jogging in your health class. The Uchiha kid had to bring you to the clinic," he paused and looked at me. Now, I did remember that, but how did he get here?

Gaara's my older brother. He was adopted by my parents since they wanted to have a child so badly, at that time they didn't know that after a year I was going to be conceived. He's older than me by a year, he is now studying in Konoha University and is now taking law.

"Now do you remember?" he asked again while I nodded my head as a response.

I pointed my finger at him and narrowed my eyes, while he lifted his super-thin brow. "How did you get here?"

Again, my brother smiled at me. "The school called, saying that you were in the clinic having a high fever..." and slowly his smiled dropped. "Are you okay?" he asked as he lifted his hand and placed it on my forehead.

"Yes, I'm fi-"

"You're still hot." he interjected me. "Get up now, I'll take you to the hospital." he commanded me as he stood up from his chair which was beside my bed.

Gaara's my older brother he's older than me by one year. Though, we are not blood related, since he was adopted by my parents a year before I was conceived, we still kept a really strong bond. I can say he is the over-protective and worrisome brother he is the one who also always stays with me whenever I get hospitalized.

He grabbed my bag, which I didn't notice was here until now, and slung it over his left shoulder. He gently pulled me up, and guided me outside of the school's clinic.

"Wait..." I planted my feet firm on the ground. "Where's the nurse?" I asked him, as I noticed that the nurse was not in the clinic when I woke up.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Staff meeting." he simply replied.

I let my older brother guide me outside and towards his car. He opened the door for me and I hopped in, he also placed my bag gently on my lap. Gaara closed the door and went to the other side of the car.

He entered his car as well and ordered me to buckle my seatbelt and yet he didn't even bother on putting his seatbelt on. He started his engine and drove his way out of the parking lot and into the busy road of Konoha.

* * *

><p>"Gaara..." I said half annoyed. "The doctor says I'll be fine as long as I take my medicine and as long as I don't get tired or stressed too much." I told him and he just rolled his eyes at me.<p>

I glanced at my alarm clock, which was saying it was already 2 o'clock in the morning. I glanced back at my brother who was sitting on my study table. The chair was turned around so he was facing me instead of my bulletin board.

The lights were all off, except for my lamp which was on my study table behind Gaara. Even though it was dim, I saw him yawn quietly, I rolled my eyes.

"Gaara, you're tired." I started. "Please... just go to your room so you could sleep."

He shook his head. "I don't want to." he simply replied.

Stubborn older brother.

"But you're tired, and you have school tomorrow... And it's freaking 2 in the morning!" I exclaimed.

He put his index finger on his lip and glared at me. "Mom and Dad are sleeping."

I threw my hands in the air and said. "Exactly! We're all sleeping, and you should too." I told him. "Don't you have school? I mean common you're in college already."

He just rolled his eyes at me and I stared at his mint green eyes. "Gaara..." I whined. "Please, go to sleep... i your OWN room."

"But, I have to watch over-"

I shook my head, and interjected him. "No, you don't have to watch over me overnight... I'm not a child anymore. I'm sure I can handle myself, Gaara. So please... get some rest." I explained.

He took a deep sigh and slowly stood up and trudged his way towards my bed. He gently laid me to bed and tucked my cover. He looked at me in the eye and smiled gently. "Just call me if your chest hurts or any symptoms-"

Again I cut him off. "Ok, ok. I'll barge in your room..." I grinned and he just ruffled my hair.

He dipped his head down and kissed me lightly on my cheek "G'night." he mumbled.

He walked over my study table and turned my lamp off. "Good night..." I said before he closed my door.

* * *

><p>School passed by so quickly without nothing much happening. Ino and Hinata asked how I was doing, since they heard what happened to me, I told them I was fine and there was nothing to worry about. After that, nothing pretty much happened...<p>

So now, here I was walking on the busy streets of Konoha around 5:00 pm. I was walking around the grounds of Konoha Park, luckily I didn't have one of my attacks.

I was walking alone and enjoying my time, when I heard footsteps behind me, and he cracking of dry leaves. I shrugged it off thinking that maybe it was just my imagination. But after a few minutes the sound never left, it was still there behind me.

I was about to turn around and look at who it was when I felt a cold sharp mental at the side of neck, and an arm was holding my throat, as I struggled to breath.

"Give me your money, miss." A guy said with a husky voice.

I gasped as I tried to catch my breath. "I... don't have money..." I said while I was prying his arm off my throat. "Let me go!" this time I was slapping his arm.

I heard him snicker behind me. "Liar." he hissed, then he tightened his grip around my neck. Again, a gasp escaped my lips. I was really having a hard time to breath.

He leaned closer in between my cheek and my ear. "If you don't give me your money..." again his grip around me tightened even more and the blade beside my neck was almost a few centimeters away from breaking my skin and shedding blood. "I will... kill you." he whispered deadly.

The truth was I really don't have money with me. Just some spare changes enough for me to pay the taxi driver when I go home, that is if I will be able to go home.

"If you don't let me go... I will scream." I threatened even though there was almost no one here to hear my scream.

Again the man behind me snickered. "There's no one here, missy." he said. "No one will hear your pathetic screams."

"Yeah?" I was shocked. Kiba, Neji, and Naruto was in front of me.

Kiba smirked. "Think no one is here to help her?" he asked a smirk playing mischievously on his face.

I heard the man snickered again. "You best stay away from here, boys... or else." he threatened. Though, I couldn't see him I can imagine him smirking.

"Or else what?" Naruto taunted.

This time Neji spoke. "It's five against 1 mister." he said coolly.

Wait... five?

And just as the man behind me was about to speak, I heard a thug and the man holding my throat fell down on the floor.

"F*ck." the man cursed.

I took a deep breath for air. I felt my chest tightening again and I felt a bit dizzy. I was about to collide with the grass when I felt strong arms catch me. I looked up and saw Naruto smiling gently at me, then he averted his gaze back to the man who tried to kill and glared.

I whipped my head around to see what was happening. I was shocked to see what was happening.

The man who tried to kill me was crouching as... Sasuke continuously bitted him, while Neji and Shikamaru tried to stop Sasuke from beating my attacker.

"You okay, Saks?" I turned my head to the other direction and saw KIba with a worried expression painted on his face.

I nodded and smiled at Kiba and he returned it with a wide grin.

"Isn't anyone going to stop Sasuke?" I asked them.

I looked at Kiba and he shook his head while watching the action in front of him. I looked up at Naruto who was still holding me in his arms.

Naruto grinned. "Nah. It's Sasuke we're talking about... once he started he can never stop unless he wants to." he said.

I looked back at Sasuke was still beating the poor man, Neji and Shikamaru were still tryig to stop him by grabbing his shoulders and arms but Sasuke just pried them off like a bug. I can tell he was seriously angry, the way he glared at the man.

Sasuke kneed the stomach of the man and immediately blood ran down his mouth. And before the man could even kneel on the ground, Sasuke punched the man's face and sent him flying away. And that was when he stopped.

Sasuke turned his head towards our direction. I flinched when his gaze landed on me. There was something in his eyes that were strange... as if it softened.

My eyes widened... there was blood dripping out the left side of his cheek. Then I saw the knife that was held on the side of my neck a while ago, lying on the grass, blood covering the tip. I looked back at Sasuke, my eyes still wide, and then Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru walked their way towards our direction.

Neji smiled at me, while Shikamaru waved I waved and smiled back at them. Sasuke stopped in front of me and I felt Naruto move away.

I felt Sasuke's strong grip on my shoulder, his right hand travelled on my chin. He gently lifted it up since I was looking at the ground, I met his charcoal grey eyes. His gaze made me want melt.

"Are you okay?" he asked me quietly.

I nodded my head, as I kept my eye contact on him. I reached out for his wounded cheek. I wiped the blood of with my thumb. "You're hurt." I mumbled to myself.

He smirked at me. "You're worried about me all of a sudden?" he asked me cockily.

I scowled. I was about to retort back when Kiba interjected me and pulled Sasuke away from me.

"Okay, stop it with sweetness you two love birds." he said with a grin on his face.

"Shut up." both Sasuke and I said bluntly. We turned to look at each other, he smirked at me and I stuck my tongue out at him in a childish manner.

I turned my attention back to the other 4 guys and asked them. "How did you guys know I was here?"

"Well, we didn't exactly know you were here." It was Neji who explained.

"We just happen to cross paths, and saw this random dude strangling you to death." Naruto finshed off for Neji.

"Plus, you seriously think I'll let anyone harm my old best friend who just suddenly started ignoring me."

I blushed slightly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Oooohhhh~ I wonder who that best friend is, hmm? Okay, so there goes the gangster side of Sasuke. I'm not good with action scenes... 'Im sorry if it's lame.**

**Oh and this chapter is a bit crappy for me... I don't know about you guys. But, I can explain the crappiness of this chapter, it was because I wrote this while I was in the hospital. So yeah, while I was in the hospital and I got bored and then I dreamed about this chapter while I was sleeping due to boredom and the medicines =)) So yeah...**

**Anyways, thank you so much for your awesome reviews I enjoyed reading them =) And also my hits are now like a thousand or something. And for that, thank you so much.**

**Reviews okay? I really love to hear your opinions about this story =)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Don't Say Goodbye**

Chapter 5

Sakura's POV

"Plus, you seriously think I'll let anyone harm my old best friend who just suddenly started ignoring me."

I blushed slightly at Kiba's comment. And all the other guys seemed to be confused at what he said. Mainly, because they didn't know tha Kiba and I used to be the closest friends ever since we were neighbors, and we could just barge into each other's houses when we were little. But, ever since I learned about my disease, I isolated myself from my friends fearing that they'll get hurt because of me once I leave this so called planet. I also don't want them to take pity on me.

"Wait... you guys were friends?" Neji asked as he pointed me and Kiba.

Naruto was shocked for a moment. "And you guys were... best friends?"

"Yeah. Why?" Kiba asked as he turned to Naruto.

Naruto spread his arms. "But, it's impossible to believe it!" he exclaimed.

At the corner of my eye I saw Shikamaru roll his eyes at Naruto's comment. "Naruto," he started in bored tone. "Of course it's possible, after all they are neighbors ever since."

Naruto smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Right... I knew that..."

I averted my gaze back at Sasuke who was still looking at me. I took a few steps towards him which shocked almost all of the boys including Sasuke himself.

I dipped my head and bowed in front of him. "I'm sorry!" I said while I bowed my head.

I was about to say something else when my heart started to hurt again, and I felt a bit dizzy. I forgot about that. I clenched my heart and dropped my knees to the ground as I clutched my chest. I shut my eyes close to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill out of my jade pools.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he kneeled beside me and put his hand on my shoulder.

I couldn't take it anymore. My heart seriously hurts and I felt like something was burning it. I let my tears escape my eyes and I started sobbing.

I felt another hand on my back. "Are you alright, Sakura?" That was Naruto.

I shook my head. I gasped for air and that was when everything went black... again.

* * *

><p>Kiba's POV<p>

Yup, what I said was true. Sakura was my best friend, and for some strange reason she just suddenly ignored me when we're eight years old. She rufused to play with me, she refused to hang out with me, everything she refused everything. Our friendship died down easily.

She started acting strange ever since that. She also always seemed to be much more fragile and so weak. She changed... the Sakura I knew who was strong, always smiling, and my friend was... gone.

* * *

><p>We were hauled up in Sasuke's black Escalade- rich kid. I was on the passenger side while Naruto, Neji, and an unconscious Sakura were on the back side. Shikamaru was driving his own car and was currently behind us.<p>

I eyed Sakura carefully on the rear view mirror. She wasn't like this when we were little. It wasn't like her to get sick all of a sudden.

_'What happened to her?'_ I thought to myself.

"Oi, teme!" Naruto started, breaking the silence surrounding us.

"What now, dobe?" Sasuke asked irritatedly as he looked at Naruto in his rear view mirror.

"You remember the way towards her house right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke simply replied.

And after that, the drive towards Sakura's house was utterly silent.

* * *

><p>"Who's that?" Neji asked curiously at the boy who was on Sakura's front porch.<p>

I slowly unbuckled my seatbelt as I eyed the said boy, he looks oddly familiar. Sasuke unbuckled his seatbelt as well and got out of the car, while the three of us were still eyeing the boy.

Sasuke went to the left side of the car and opened it slowly, so Sakura won't fall on the ground.

The boy on Sakura's front porch turned around upon hearing a door opened. That's when realization hit me.

"Gaara!" I said excitedly.

Gaara slowly walked over us, eyeing Sasuke carefully, while Sasuke was gently unbuckling Sakura's seatbelt.

"You know him?" Naruto asked.

I grinned as I turned around to faced Naruto and Neji. "Boys," I started. "meet Sakura's older brother." I said as I got out of the car and greeted Gaara. Naruto and Neji got out of the car as well.

"Kiba?" Gaara said, surprised to see me. "Hey, long time no see, huh?" he said as we bumped fists.

"Who are they?" Gaara asked as he cocked his head towards Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru who just got out of the car as well.

I grinned at him. "They're my friends."

I pointed at Naruto. "That blond idiot is Naruto."

Naruto extended his hand and Gaara shook it. "I'm Naruto."

Gaara gave Naruto a small smile. "I'm Gaara."

"And these two," I pointed at Neji and Shikamaru as soon as Naruto and Gaara were done with their introductions. "are Neji and Shikamaru."

Neji extended his hand as well. "Nice to meet you." Neji said as Gaara shook his hand.

"It is nice to meet you as well." Gaara replied.

"Shikamaru." Shikamaru said as he extended his hand.

"Hey," Gaara greeted as he shook Shikamaru's hand. "I'm Gaara."

Gaara was about to say something else, when Sasuke appeared with an unconscious Sakura in his arms. Gaara's eyes widened. He walked over the other side of the car -where Sasuke and Sakura were- and gently took Sakura from Sasuke's arms.

"What happened?" Gaara asked Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged. "She just suddenly collapsed after being attacked." he replied while stuffing both his hands inside his pockets.

"Attacked?" Gaara asked, his eyes widening.

I walked towards them and patted Gaara's shoulder once. "Don't worry, Sasuke over here already beat the man who attacked her into a bloody pulp."

"I'm guessing you got that scar from the fight, huh?" Gaara asked. Sasuke nodded his head once, Gaara gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

Gaara then turned to look at me. "You guys go on ahead." he said as he cocked his head to the guys behind me. "I'll take care of her."

With that he slowly went away and disappeared behind the door of their house.

* * *

><p>Sakura's POV<p>

I slowly fluttered my eyes open, squinting a little at the bright light coming out of the florescent light attached at our ceiling.

"Sakura, sweetie, are you alright now?" I adjusted my gaze to the left and saw my mom and my dad seated beside me.

I nodded slowly. I lifted myself by getting my strength and support on my elbows. I looked at my parents again and gave them a small smile and nodded.

"What happened?" I asked them weakly.

"You don't remember?" Gaara, whom I didn't notice just now, was on my doorframe leaning casually.

I racked my brain to try and remember what happened. And just like in the movies scenes of a random dude strangling me came, and there were also scenes where Sasuke was beating up the dude Shikamaru and Neji are trying to stop him, and so on and so forth.

I scowled. "Okay..." I said as I deepened my scowl remembering Sasuke's scar on his cheek. "... now I remember."

"Do you want us to bring you to the hospital?" my mom asked.

Again, I scowled. To be honest, I wasn't really fund of hospitals; in fact I hated it even though I do get hospitalized almost always.

I slowly laid back on my bed. "What for?" I asked them in a bored tone as I closed my eyes. "I just collapsed because I was shock of the event. Unfortunately, my weak heart couldn't take the shock." I explained to them while my eyes were still shut tight.

"Are you sure that is all?" My father asked me as he laid his large hand on my left shoulder. "Do you want to rest?" he asked me.

I opened my left eye and looked at him. "Yes, please." I looked at me digital alarm clock which was saying 9:39 pm. "'Night." I muttered.

I heard my parents soft reply and the soft closing of the door. I sat up and was starteled to see Gaara on my study chair across my bed.

"You don't have to watch me you know?" I told him and he just rolled his eyes at me.

He shrugged. "I feel like it's my duty." Gaara simply replied.

I frowned as I narrowed my eyes at my older brother who was seated comfortably on my chair. "Here we go again." I muttered under my breath as I face- palmed myself.

"Go." I told my brother, but when I looked up at him he only smiled smugly at me.

"Make me." he said as he wriggled his super-thin brows.

I groaned and clenched the my blanket on both my fists. "Mom!" I shouted only to make Gaara chuckle.

* * *

><p>Almost two weeks had passed since that. Every now and then, I'll get my attacks, usually on school or sometimes in the middle of class. I had to make excuses to get myself out of my desk and into the bathroom. Teachers and students start to get suspicious, but they ask me or anything.<p>

Ino and Hinata also started to get suspicious of me as well, since almost every day Gaara would be there to check up on me. How he does that? I don't know.

Oh, and by the way, these pass two weeks Hinata, Ino, and I started to become real close. I remembered this warm feeling in my chest whenever I was with my old friends back in the past, I never thought I will ever feel this way again until the day I die. Gosh, how I missed this feeling, it was all thanks to HInata and Ino, I remembered how it feels like having friends who always had your back.

Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and I also started hanging out, we became really close and my bond with Kiba was easily restored. I was wrong about isolating myself from the people around me, I really loved hanging out and messing with them together with Ino and Hinata.

However, Sasuke and I? We still had our fights... always. He was still the same, cold-hearted jerk of a gangster I come to know.

* * *

><p>Today is a Friday, and now here I was on my way to History class with Ms. Kurenai. It was just Hinata and I walking to Ms. Kurenai's class since Ino had Biology.<p>

We got into the room, and Ms. Kurenai was already there righting her lecture about, what seemed to be, World War II. I took my seat on the middle row, and last column, while Hinata was on the front row, first column.

My seatmate already came, and unfortunately it was Sasuke. He rested his right elbow on the desk while he rested his forehead in between his thumb and index finger, and his head was slightly tilted on my side so I can see his sleeping face. I rolled my eyes at his position. The class hasn't even started and yet he was already asleep?

I eyes for a few more minutes while waiting for my other classmates to get in here. He looked so peaceful when he is asleep.

"Okay, Good Morning, class." Ms. Kurenai greeted us happily.

"Good Morning, Ms. Kurenai." We all said in unison.

I took my notebook and my pen and started jotting down some notes while Ms. Kurenai was telling us the story on how the World War II started. She said something about the German invasion of Poland which triggered the war.

I took a glance at Sasuke's side and he was still fast asleep. I dropped my pen n the middle of the discussion and slowly reached out for Sasuke. I poked his cheek and his eyes immediately flew open and glared at me.

"The class is starting." I whispered.

"Like I care." he hissed.

With that said he rested his both his arms on top of his desk and burried his face under them. But he never thought that Ms. Kurenai will caught him.

"Mr. Uchiha," with that she threw her whiteboard marker at him and landed square on his head. Sasuke groaned and only looked at Ms. Kurenai with a bored expression. "This is History class, not a Daycare where you can sleep all day."

Sasuke gave Ms. Kurenai a forced smile and said, "Yes, Ma'am. I am sorry." But after he said that he turned to me and imeediately his smile faded. "Thanks a lot, Pinky." he hissed

I gasped. "What?" I whispered back, but only a bit louder. I glared at him as he smirked at me, appearantly he liked his new nickname for me. "Yeah? Well... you're welcome... Ugly Duckling." This time it was my turn to smirk, as his expression fell. He scowled at me.

"Pinky."

"Ugly Duckling."

He scoffed. "Short pink pig... " then he smriked again. "Piglet."

I glared. "Rooster wannabe!" I hissed at him.

He was about to say something else when Ms. Kurenai beat him to it. "Mr. Uchiha and Ms. Haruno. Would you mind sharing somehing in class?" she asked us annoyed.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said as he turned his gaze away.

I looked at Ms. Kurenai who was also looking at me. "I'm sorry, Ma'am. It won't happen again." I muttered.

"Okay now, class," she said as she turned to her other students. "I want you to find a partner; once you have, come to me and I'll give you your topics." she explained. Immediately my classmates all went crazy as they grabbed their best friends to be their partners. "I want you guys to study together and report to the whole class what you've learned on Friday."

Some of my classmates groaned. They didn't exactly like the idea of reporting to the whole class.

And just when two girls started making their way to Sasuke, asking him if they could be partners, Ms. Kurenai spoke. "Uchiha, Haruno. You two are stuck together, and report about the Hiroshima and Nagasaki bombing."

"Wha-?" I looked at Sasuke who was smirking at me and then to the other girls who are loyal Sasuke fans- if looks could kill, I'd be dead by now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hello~~! Long time no see, huh? LOL. Okay, I'm sorry for not updating quick- peace! It's just while I was writing this chapter nothing seems to be coming out of mind and I have to like pause for awhile and try entertaining myself so ideas would pop in my head, you know like listening to music for awhile and other stuff like that. Trust me it was really hard writing this chapter. And then, last week I was all good and ready to update this chapter... Our DSL broke! So, we had no internet for a few days.**

**Okay, Thank you for reading this story and liking it. I really appreaciate it =) **

**Leave a review, hmm?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Don't Say Goodbye**

Chapter 6

Sakura's POV

"And that is all for today, Goodbye class." Our last teacher said as he gathered all of his belonging and left the room.

"Ugh. Finally the weekend!" Ino said as she stretched her back, and yawned. Hinata and I exchanged looks and we just rolled our eyes at Ino.

"Oh yeah," I said as I stood up and took my bag from the floor, Ino and Hinata mimicked me as well. "I have to go."

"Where are you going?" Hinata asked me curiously.

Ino nodded her head. "Yeah. I thought maybe we could hang out in the bleachers for a while." she pouted her lips and made puppy eyes at me.

Hinata giggled like a six year old while I just smiled at them. "My dad is probably waiting for me outside... we have an... um, important matter to attend to."

Both girls nodded their head in understanding. "Well. See you on Monday." I waved at them as I walked away fast.

The truth was I have another appointment with the doctor. This week, my situation started to get worse. I get more and more attacks everyday... I just fought it so I wouldn't faint or collapse, and the students and teachers won't suspect me.

I was on my way to the back gate when someone grabbed my elbow and pulled me back.

"Let me go!" Annoyance was pretty obvious on my tone, as I jerked my arm away.

"Woah," a deep husky familiar voice said. I spun around and saw him. "A little feisty today, Pink Piglet?" he said with a smirk.

I scowled at Sasuke. "It's none of your business you ugly duck." I said as I stuck my tongue out at him. "And FYI," I said with the head thing and Sasuke just chuckled at me. "Piglet is pink, dummy." I smirked at him.

Pink piglet? Pfsh. that guy should really use his head- it was there for a reason- Of course, piglet is pink!

As I smirked at him he just merely rolled his eyes at me. "Whatever."

"What do you want?" I asked him the annoyance coming back to my tone. "I'm about to leave so, hurry up and tell me what you want to say."

"I'll pick you up tomorrow in your house at exactly 10 o'clock." he said as he walked off to his who knows where, back to the gym I guess as he stuffed his hands inside his pocket.

Yes, we both agreed a while ago that we will study at his house. I said I don't have a car, and that he had to pick me up. He reluctantly agreed with that condition.

I scowled at his retreating back. As I stuck my tongue at him he, quickly turned around and looked at me. I froze, while he just smirked at me.

"Don't be late, Piglet."

* * *

><p>On the hospital nothing pretty much happened. They just gave me aspirin, some pills to lessen my chest ache, and some other medicines and pills for my sickness. They also told me to go easy, and I shouldn't be stressed- physically or emotionally. I doubt that though, isn't senior year the most stressful year in high school?<p>

The night that day, I woke up because my chest suddenly hurt. I propped myself on my right elbow as I clutched my chest with my free hand.

I squeezed my eyes shut. I took long deep breaths to calm my heart, and tried to clear my mind, but none of them work. I slowly slipped off the comfort of my warm blanket. I grabbed my bedside table, and gently tried to stand-up on my own two feet.

I felt wobbly at first, but after a few seconds I steadied myself. I trudged my way to my door with on hand clutching to my chest.

Using my free hand, I grabbed the knob and turned it. I walked on our silent empty hall; I felt dizzy just staring at our staircase. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I grabbed the railing to support me. I opened my eyes took one step. slowly I was descending the stairs.

I made my way to our kitchen. I grabbed a glass of water and one tablet from our table. I popped the tablet into my mouth and drank the water along with the tablet. I sat in our living room- which was connected to our kitchen- for a while as I waited for the pain in my chest to ease.

Thankfully, after an hour the pain had stopped. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I leaned on the couch. I was tired, exhausted and really sleepy. Sleep hasn't visited me since I woke up from my sleep earlier.

I looked up at our wall clock and scowled. The clock says it is 4:23 in the morning. I stretched carefully, fearing that if I stretched harder the pain would comeback- it's a strange belief. I trudged my way up to my room.

Slowly and as quiet as I could, I opened my bedroom door; I trudged my way towards my bed and crept under the warm comforts of my blanket.

* * *

><p>*poke* poke*<p>

I grumbled as some finger started poking on my right cheek. I scrunched up my nose and buried my face in my pillow.

*poke* poke*

I groaned. "Get out." I said lazily and brought my blanket up to my head.

But, instead of obliging I felt strong hands land on my side. I heard a loud thud, and a pain sensation started to crept its way on my forehead. I rubbed my sore cheek before turning around and getting on one knee.

I looked up and to my surprise, my jade orbs met with onyx ones.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed as I completely got up on my two feet. I rested both my hands on my hips and raised my brow at him.

Sasuke scowled at me as he pointed at my digital clock on my bedside. "10:06... You're late."

My eyes went wide as I gasped. "I'm so sorry!" I shouted. "Give me 10 minutes; I'll be done by 10:16!"

I quickly grabbed my towel and ran towards the bathroom which was at the end of our hall. I quickly stripped off my clothes and hopped in the shower.

I bathed myself and brushed my teeth. Immediately I threw my towel on top of my head and towel-dried my hair. After that I wrapped it around my body and walked outside.

I entered my room and opened my cabinet. I immediately grabbed what first came to view in my eyes. It was a plain white shirt, a pink top with stripes and butterfly designs, and my grey skirt that goes all the way above my knees.

I combed my hair and tied it in a messy bun.

Before leaving my room, I grabbed my History book, a pen and a notebook and stuffed them in to my shoulder bag. I looked at my clock which says 10:15, a yawn escaped my lips and I stretched my body.

Because of my attack last night, I didn't get quite a good sleep. I rubbed my eyes and continued towards my door. But, before I go I bent down and picked up my ballet flats and slipped them on each foot. All, my everyday shoes- such as sneakers and flats- were beside my door.

* * *

><p>I went downstairs and found Sasuke seated in our living room, white earphones were stuck on both his ears. I could hear the slightest sound of music coming from his earphones.<p>

He looked up as soon as he noticed my presence. He yanked his earphones out of his ears and stuffed them in one of his pants pocket.

"Let's go." He said as got up and started walking towards our entrance hall. I followed closely behind him.

He grabbed the door handle, twisted it and stepped out of our house, followed by me. He walked over his car which was neatly parked in front of our house. I locked our main door before following him to his car.

"How did you get in my house? My room specifically." I asked as soon as I hopped in the seat next to him.

"Your brother did." he simply replied, before driving off and into the road.

I scoffed and pulled my arms across my chest. "But, I sure he didn't allowed you to enter my room." I mumbled.

But, instead of replying to what I said he asked a different question. "Why were you late?" his eyes were still glued to the road.

"I had some trouble sleeping." I said.

After that, the ride to his house was silent.

* * *

><p>"Woah." was the first word that came out of my mouth as soon as my eyes landed on a huge mansion.<p>

"This is so cool!" I squealed as I clasped both my hands o my chest.

Sasuke only chuckled beside me as he maneuvered the stirring wheel and parked right in front of the house.

"This is where you live?" I asked as I whipped my head to him.

He smirked. "You think?"

I gasped. "You're so filthy rich."

Sasuke just merely rolled his eyes at me. He unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car. I mimicked his actions and stepped out of the car as well, but I stood still as I eyed and studied the house much better.

There were two palm trees on each side of the house; four Greek pillar supporting the terrace above; the house was also painted in white. I could go on forever about describing Sasuke's house actually.

"Well?" Sasuke asked impatiently "Aren't you coming?"

With that I followed him towards the huge door. I turned around before coming inside of his house. I looked at the garden-ish style in front of me in amazement.

There were flowers blooming everywhere butterflies in all different colors and sizes flying here and there, trees that were well kept grew on the side of the house and there was a huge water fountain in the middle-

"C'mon!" I felt Sasuke's hand on my elbow as he pulled me away and into his house.

* * *

><p>After a short tour in his house we finally made it in the library. A shiver ran my spine, his library was so creepy. There was only one huge window with red curtains parted on both sides, it was like the room was made out of bookshelves instead of walls, the room was carpeted with red, and there were small chandeliers on the walls.<p>

I sat on one of the tables and Sasuke sat across me. We were silent for a while, I looked down at my lap and fiddled with my hands. I don't know why but my heart started to pound on my chest all so suddenly.

No, it wasn't about my disease that made it to pound like that- I was sure of it. But, it was something more.

I took deep breaths and decided on just studying for our report next week.

I looked up and was a bit surprised that Sasuke was looking straight at me, his arm crossed over his chest. I raised my brow at him and he just swiftly turned his head to the other side.

"So... uhm... shall we start?" I asked him as I pulled out my notebook and pen.

"What do you know about the Hiroshima and Nagasaki bombing?" I asked him.

* * *

><p>And so our study went on like that. We had to use a few of the books in the library and had to do research on the internet.<p>

I was reading some facts about the bombing, my hand was rolled into a fist my temple resting there, when I felt a hand brush through my forehead.

I looked and so Sasuke leaning on the table so he could reach me and tuck my bangs behind my ear.

"8 years ago..." he mumbled looking deeply in my eyes. He mumbled something else that I didn't quite catch.

"What?" I asked him. "What are you talking about?"

Sasuke smirked at me, and it had me confused. What was he smirking about?

He leaned even further and whispered something on my ear.

"I think I like you... Sa-ku-ra."

And the beating of my heart was back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Yes, I know. I'm pretty mean for not updating for two weeks? And for leaving you guys on that cliff thingy up there. Bwahaha! Anyways, I'm here in Dubai, hence the reason why I haven't updated.**

**Anyways tell me what you guys think of this chapter okay? I just really want the sasusaku fluff to happen. **

**What do you guys think of my new book cover? hmm? It takes like 24 hours to see it so you guys have to come back tomorrow to see it, okay? Tell me what you think.**

**Review if you want, okay?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Don't Say Goodbye**

Chapter 7

Sakura's POV

Did I hear it correctly? Did he actually say what I just heard? I clutched onto my chest. Why was it beating so fast?

"I... uhh.." I quickly scrambled on my seat. I grabbed my stuffs and jammed them all into my bag.

"I have to go." I told him as I swung my bag on one shoulder. I immediately stood up and walked as fast as I could; without looking like I'm running. I headed for the huge double doors of the library and slammed the doors open.

"Wait!" I heard Sasuke shout.

I ignored him and just ran outside this huge mansion. I didn't dare look behind me as I ran out of the gates, since I know I'll see Sasuke running after me.

"Sakura! Stop!" he shouted again.

Luckily his mansion wasn't too far away from the busy streets of Konoha and I immediately caught a cab.

"Cherry Blossom district." I ordered the taxi driver as soon as I got in. I looked behind me and so Sasuke running towards us. "Step on it!"

With that we speed our way towards my house, away from the mansion... away from Sasuke.

* * *

><p>As soon as I got in my room, I plopped myself onto my bed with my arms spread wide open.<p>

My hand landed on my chest; my heart was beating... fast. But why was it beating like this? What is this strange feeling forming at the pit of my stomach?

All the thinking made me grow tired and before I even know it, I was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up from the beeping of my Blackberry phone. I slowly sat up. A yawn escaped my lips as I stretched my arms. I rubbed my eyes with both my hands. I looked over at my bed-side table where my phone was blinking.<p>

I opened my unread message from an unknown number.

It says:

_Hey, open your window. I have to tell you something._

I raised my brow at the mysterious message. Who would text me at this kind of time? But, nevertheless, I went over my window which was covered by my pink and white curtain. I parted my curtains on both side and opened my window.

I know it was pretty stupid to that, but a part of me felt like doing it... like a part of me was expecting for something.

As soon as I opened my window, a head suddenly popped underneath it, which shocked me to the highest point.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh~!" I screamed, as I shut my eyes closed, and both my hands covered my ears- as if annoyed by my own screams.

A hand immediately landed on my mouth, and my scream was muffled. I slowly opened my jade orbs.

I gasped. In front of me was him sitting on my window pane with the other leg dangling outside my window. His left hand was covering his left ear while his right was still covering my hand. He had a pissed off look.

I slowly, shoved his hand away as we both stared at each other.

"How did you get up here..." I asked. "Sasuke?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**How was that guys, hmm? I updated in only like a week and a few days haha. But, I have to tell you something... I'm on a WRITER'S BLOCK! I know right? It's only like the beginning of the story and I am immediately on a writer's block :( Hopefully... I can resolve it. **

**BTW, this is only like a filler chapter, that's why it too short. haha.**

**Review if you want? Gosh, I already want to start the Sasusaku fluff, so I'm sorry if the story is going a bit too fast. Let me know though, so I can work on it. :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Don't Say Goodbye**

Chapter 8

Sakura's POV

I was flabbergasted, completely flabbergasted about it.

How in the world could Sasuke possibly come all the way up here in my room? That was completely insane and impossible!

"There's a branch underneath your window I climbed the tree, and that's how got here." he said as if he was reading my mind.

"I have to talk to you." he said as he fixed his position on my window pane. He brought his other leg in and hopped off my window pane. He slowly walked towards me until he was only a few centimeters away from me, and I had to look up at him just to see his onyx orbs.

He breathed out; I took in his smell, like a mint mixed cigarette smoke. "Why did you run away... again?" he asked me which made me confused. "You ran away just like 8 years ago..." he whispered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, as I tried to take a step back, but he held my wrist.

He smirked. The moon's light illuminated his face making him appear more charming than usual. "You spent your summer vacation on beach resort 8 years ago, am I right?"

* * *

><p><em>"Hey mom, where are we going next huh?" 10 year old Sakura asked as she removed both her earphones from her eyes.<em>

_She turned around only to find no one behind her. "Mom... Dad?" she called out._

_"Gaara nii-san?" But still there was no reply._

_"Mom?" Sakura cried out as she roamed around the sandy beach of Suna; searching for her parents. "Mom? Dad? Niisan? Where are you guys?" she called out._

_She was lost. She was lost as soon as they've arrived in Suna Beach Resort. Sakura only turned her back for on second and the next thing she knew her parents and brother were nowhere to be found._

_"Mom..." tears started to trail down her flawless cheek._

_She has searched everywhere, but there was no sign of her family anywhere. As if losing all her hope of ever finding them, she lowered her head and let the tears roll down from her eyes._

* * *

><p>"How did you know about that?" I asked him as I took a step back and looked at him deeply in the eyes.<p>

Again, Sasuke smirked at me as put both his hands inside his pocket. "Do you remember bumping onto someone while crying your eyes out?" he asked me.

* * *

><p><em>Even though she was crying, Sakura kept on walking and walking as if her legs had a mind of their own... until she bumped on something hard and fell on her butt.<em>

_"Uff." Sakura breathed out as she fell._

_She looked up and saw a handsome young boy, around the same age as her, looking down on her._

_"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" the boy asked._

_Sakura could only nod as her response, as she was still captivated of the boy's gorgeous features._

_His skin was as white as snow, his eyes were in the shade of obsidian both holding a mysterious hint, cute and pinch-able cheeks, and his hair was as dark as the night sky._

_The young boy smirked at her. "Falling for my good looks already?" he asked as he slightly lowered his head and released a soft and gentle smile as he chuckled. "Here," he held out his hand and looked at her in the eyes again. "let me help you up."_

_Sakura elegantly took his hand, and he hoisted her back on her feet again._

_She dusted all the sand away from her body and clothes, as soon as she was looked back at the boy who was also looking at her._

_She raised her brow only to make him chuckle again. "I'm sorry..." he apologized again with a soft smile "You're not hurt are you?" he asked his smile was immediately replaced with a frown._

_Sakura only stared at him for a few more seconds. "You... should smile more often... it suits you better." she blurted out._

_As if only realizing what she just said, her eyes went wide. "I- I... mean... I didn't mean it like that... but... uhh...I'm sorry." she spluttered._

_Again the boy chuckled. "No... it's alright." he said softly._

_Sakura combed her hair with her hand out of nervousness. "I'm... alright though..." she said meekly._

_"Good.." the boy nodded "What's your name again?" he asked._

_Sakura gave the boy a soft smile as well as she held out her hand. "My name is Sakura, and you are?"_

_"It's nice to meet you, Sakura." the young boy said as he took Sakura's small petite hand and shook it firmly._

* * *

><p>My eyes widen in realization. "Wait..." I whispered. "Don't tell me..." I looked back at Sasuke who was also looking at me with an unreadable expression. "You're... that boy?"<p>

He gave me a soft smile, a smile that seemed familiar to my memory.

* * *

><p><em>"My name is... Sasuke."<em>

_Sakura giggled like a little girl. "It's nice to meet you too, Sasuke."_

_And as if forgetting about the fact that she was lost not only about an hour ago, Sakura laughed and smiled. All her sorrows were gone because of the boy that she had just met… or bumped into earlier._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Jajan~! Did you guys expect that to happen, huh? Bwahaha. Anyways, I'm done with my Writer's Block. Woohoo. Thank goodness =) **

**Uhm, yeah. I'm so sorry the chapter is short, since I wrote this 2 in the morning. Harhar. And, school just started in my country. I know so sad, while you guys are all having fun on your summer vacation… I'm here working my butt off. Ugh. Junior year is such a trouble and a pain in the butt! I miss my freshman and sophomore year. Ahuhuhu. Anyways, I have a busy schedule, and I'm also planning on running for honors this school year, that is why writing stories is my second priority for now. But, I will update once a week at least. **

**Tell me what you think about this chapter okay?**


	10. Chapter 9

**Don't Say Goodbye**

Chapter 9

Normal POV

"Sakura, I love you!" a ten year old Sasuke screamed as he watched the ten year old Sakura run away, her tears streaming down her cheek.

After running after her, he finally gave up and just let her go.

A tear found its way out of his eyes and managed to roll down his cheek as he watched the girl he loved truly run away from him and never look back.

His heart hurt so much, at the age ten of he experienced getting his first heart ache.

He immediately wiped the tears that were pouring from both his eyes. He slowly turned around and walked away, accepting the fact that his first love has now officially left him and he assumed that she will never come back.

* * *

><p>8 years have passed since the last time they have met, he have not saw her nor have heard of her.<p>

He became as cold as an ice and as hard as a rock through the years that have gone by. He cared nothing more about him, his life and the people in it. He became a jerk and started ignoring the people he cared nothing about... He even became a gangster, and not just an ordinary gangster, but the leader of a certain gang; a leader that everyone feared.

He became what he is today because of her. The young girl who left him heart broken, who left him crying for weeks. It was all because of her.

* * *

><p>(Summer Vacation...)<p>

Sasuke threw his cigarette on the floor and stomped on it since he was already through with it. He reached out for his back pocket and grabbed another stick, he placed it between his fingers and inside his mouth, he then reached for his other pocket for his lighter, but before he could even light his stick, his loud blonde best friend appeared out of nowhere.

"Teme!" Naruto greeted as he swung one arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke grunted but he kept smoking as if Nauto didn't just surprise him.

"I've got good news for you, teme." Naruto said cheerfully and full of energy like a little boy.

Naruto took in a deep breath. Preparing on what he should say to his leader, when someone cut him to it.

"We've found her." Sasuke and Naruto both looked over at the other direction and saw Neji walking by together with Shikamaru.

"Oi! Hyuuga! I was the one who was supposed to tell Sasuke that!" Naruto complained as he stomped his right foot on the ground.

Sasuke threw his cigarette on the ground, put his hands on his pocket and spoke. "Show me." he said as he walked pass the three boys.

He got onto his motorbike which was parked not too far away on where he was earlier. The three boys followed and each got into their motorbikes.

He turned the engine on and drifted out of the parking lot and into the busy roads of the city of Konoha.

Naruto huffed as he watched his friend fast retreating back. "Show off." he grunted to himself.

"You said it." Naruto looked over at his right and saw Neji wearing his helmet on a smirk plastered on his face.

"Let's just go so we can end this already..." Shikamaru said lazily as he immediately followed his leader, speeding away as well.

* * *

><p>Sasuke couldn't help but stare at the young pretty girl from a far. Konoha wasn't that big of a city and yet it took him 8 years to finally find his cherry blossom, just like her name.<p>

He couldn't help but smile to himself as he thought how much she had changed. Her face grew a little thinner, her chubby cheeks were no longer visible it was instead replaced by her high cheek bones, she grew slim as well but not too thin, just perfect for her size. Perfect hips that swayed as she walked over to the hedge and picked out flowers, perfect honey thighs, and a chest that was not too big nor too small. For short she was perfect in his eyes.

"Ack! Look! Teme's smiling!" Naruto shouted for joy as he saw his friend smiled a true and genuine smile for the first time.

Sasuke's smile instantly faded, he glared at Naruto. "Shut up, dobe."

Neji slapped Naruto at the back of his head which caused Naruto to hiss out loudly. "Idiot! If you scream any louder she might hear and then she'll see us... our cover will be blown!" he half screamed and have whispered at the blond boy.

"Will you relax! Sheesh you're like Kiba." Naruto complained as he watched the pink haired girl again "We're three houses opposite their house... she didn't hear me okay?"

Shikamaru merely rolled his eyes and looked over at Sasuke. "So what do you plan on doing now?" He asked his friend.

Sasuke started his motorbike and it roared to life. "I plan on making her my girl." he said with a smirk as he zoomed off to who knows where.

The three boys were left agape. Naruto stared at his friends, Neji and Shikamaru, and then pointed to where Sasuke had left.

"Did he..." Naruto started "... Did teme just say something cheesy?" he asked bewildered.

Shikamaru let out a low whistle. "Wow. Leader's really nuts on this girl, huh?"

* * *

><p>Sakura's POV<p>

I was dreaming. Or should I say, it was more like a part of my memory playing inside my head as I slept.

* * *

><p><em>"Wow!" I squealed as I clasped my hands together onto my chest "Sasuke, look at that one pretty flower on top of the tree!" I pointed out a purple flower which was the only on left on the said tree.<em>

_Sasuke turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow. "You like that flower?" he asked me as he lazily pointed at the flower on top._

_I stared at dreamily. It would be sweet if someone had made an effort to get that flower and give to me. "Uh-huh." I nodded my head still looking at the flower._

_Sasuke shrugged his shoulders "Okay."_

_And just as I thought he was about to leave, he ran towards the tree and climbed it- more like jumped from branch to branch._

_My mouth dropped open. I knew I said it was sweet if someone would do that for me, but I wasn't expecting him..._

_"Sasuke!" I screamed as I ran towards the tree, I looked up and saw that Sasuke was already half way to the top. "Get down! You might fall and break a bone or two!" I shouted._

_I gasped, when Sasuke's foot missed a branch and almost fell. But, luckily he had fast reflexes and quickly grabbed another branch._

_"Sasuke!" I screamed. I was afraid; afraid that he might fall; afraid that he might leave me. I was afraid that maybe the boy I truly love might leave me and never come back._

* * *

><p><em>"Psh. You worry too much." Sasuke said as he brushed off some dust from his right shoulder.<em>

_I slapped the back of his head and he immediately winced and hissed at me. "Of course I'll worry, dummy!" I shouted as I balled my hands into fists; tears were threatening to fall from my eyes. "You fell from the tree because of me! How can I not worry? What if something wrong happens to you, huh?...* sob* sob*"_

_In the end, as Sasuke was about to go down, and only one branch to go... he fell. He fell 4 feet from the ground._

_Sasuke's eyes widen as he brushed away the tears in my eyes with his thumb. "Hey, don't cry... sshh..." he started "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry... and I most specially didn't mean to make you cry." He said as he hugged me and rubbed my back._

_He pulled away a few moments later. He reached in into his pocket and pulled out the purple flower I was staring at earlier. He held it in his hand and showed it to me._

_I looked up at him, and he smiled at me. "Here let me put in on you."_

_He gently tucked my hair behind my right ear and gently put the flower on my hair._

_"Please, don't cry. I hate it when I see you cry... It's like a cherry blossom is withering whenever I see you cry; it's ugly." he said "Will you smile for me instead?"_

_At that moment, I knew I was blushing like a mad girl. It's not every day that Sasuke would say that to me and in front of me... It's not every day that the boy I love would actually make that kind of effort and make me blush madly._

* * *

><p>Sasuke was the boy I loved... always has and always will be...<p>

... Exactly why I chose to forget about him... And for the past 8 years, I have forgotten about him... until, he actually had to make me remember when he climbed onto my window pane, and left a kiss before he went away.

My eyes slowly fluttered open, my hand instantly went up to trace my lips. Yup, before leaving, he left me a remembrance that I would never forget. And up to now, it was like I could still feel his soft lips pressed up on my own as he held my chin.

The scene of me kissing him, made me blush and have butterflies sent in inside my stomach and attack.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Haha. Yup! I'm bringing the fluff in, whaddya think? ohoho. OMG! What is Sakura talking about? And exactly what happened before Sasuke left that night? All will be revealed next time. So tune in next week, ne?**

**Leave me a review on what you think, okay?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Don't Say Goodbye**

Chapter 10

Sakura's POV

It was hot for a September morning when I came to school. I adjusted my bag on my shoulder as I walked on the busy and noisy halls of my campus.

I stopped dead on my tracks as I saw... him. He was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest and his facade was emotionless. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba were there, they were like talking to each other.

I was about to turn around and use another way to my homeroom without passing him, but it was too late. His gaze landed immediately on me. Dark eyes has captures my light green ones.

My heart beat rapidly while making eye-contact. I don't know how to react to this. Luckily, Kiba noticed me and immediately walked over to where I was and slung his hand over my shoulder. As Kiba did the action, a scowl appeared in Sasuke's face as he looked over to the other direction.

"Wassup! Neighbor!" Kiba greeted me.

I smiled sheepishly at him. "Uhm... wassup... Kiba."

"So, how was your weekend..." Kiba asked me as he guided me towards homeroom with his arm still on my shoulder.

And that was how I got away from Sasuke. Of course, it will not be long until he's going to talk to me since he is my seatmate if not he was either in front or one chair apart from me, we are bound to cross paths and eventually talk.

* * *

><p>Time passed by quickly, it was already our recess time. Mysteriously, Sasuke didn't show up at all his classes, which made me wonder. Naruto and the others were also missing, only Kiba was left behind.<p>

I tried asking Kiba where they were, he said he doesn't know. But, I feel like he was hiding something. I saw hesitation and guilt in his eyes when he told me he didn't know where the boys were.

"Where do you think they are?" Ino asked me when I told Hinata and her that the boys were missing.

"I don't know. I haven't seen Naruto and the other yet. Sasuke didn't even attend the classes as well. Tsk. We had a quiz earlier and he got a zero since he wasn't there." I told Ino and Hinata truthfully. But, I had a bad feeling about this, and I do not like it.

"Wait, Uhm... Sakura... why are you worried about them? Sasuke especially?" Hinata asked meekly.

That quickly shut me up. Why am I worried about him anyway? So what if he got a zero on a quiz? It wouldn't affect my grades anyway.

Ino smiled mischievously at me. "I think, someone is having a little crush on a certain raven-haired boy." Ino cooed.

I scowled as I placed my arms across my chest and looked at the other way. "I do not." I mumbled.

"Oh really?" Hinata asked as she raised her brows at me a small smile playing at her lips.

"I really do not have a crush on him!"

"It's because you love him." Ino said as she and Hinata laughed.

"Whatever, guys." I muttered as I slowly stood up and grabbed my bag. "I'm out. See you guys."

* * *

><p>I was walking on our school's garden. The Sun was flaring and blazing hot. Sweat beads were trailing down my forehead. The heat was slightly making my head hurt and made me dizzy.<p>

And before I even knew it, my heart started to tighten. I abruptly stopped walking, dropped my bag on the gravel path of the garden. My hand instantly went up my chest as I started to try and control my breathing, since I was finding a hard time to breathe.

I lowered my head and tried to fight back the pain in me. Tears were threatening to roll out my eyes.

"Sakura?" a low husky voice called out.

I couldn't take it any longer it felt like I was going to collapse in the matter of seconds.

I slowly raised my head and squinted my eyes to make out the figure standing in front of me. It took me awhile to recognize who it was.

His right hand was inside his pocket, his with polo uniform was tuck out, chains were sticking out of his pocket, he looked kind of exactly like the first time I met him after a lot of years.

"Sasuke?" I managed to say, but I doubt that he actually heard me.

I gasped for my last breath before it went black and I fell on the gravel path.

* * *

><p>I slowly fluttered my eyes open. It was blurred at first, but slowly everything came back, back to my normal view.<p>

I sat up quickly; unfamiliar of the room I was in. This wasn't the clinic and this was definitely not my room.

I studied the room I was in. It was black and white the whole room was entirely black and white. No other color was seen in the room aside for black and white. I was surely in a guy's room.

"Hn." I averted my gaze to the right side.

There I saw Sasuke seated on a black single sofa. His arm was seated on the sofa's arm rest while he rested his head on his fist. His legs were crossed, giving him a gangster look. A smirk was also plastered on his face as his charcoal grey eyes were looking intensely at me.

"You really love making me worry huh, Pinky?" he asked me as he shifted to another position, this time both his elbows were resting on the arm rest and his legs were no longer crossed, instead they were partly spread.

I looked at Sasuke then back to the room and back to Sasuke. Confusion was evident on my face.

I fidgeted with both m thumbs. "Uhm... Where am I?" I asked him.

Sasuke pointed the whole room with his index finger and then spoke. "You are in my room." he simply told me.

It took time for the information given to me to process in my mind. "What?" I asked him.

Sasuke just chuckled at me. "I said. You. Are. In. My. Room." He explained to me as if I was just a mere 5 year old.

My eyes widened. "What am I doing here?" I shockingly asked him.

Sasuke stood up and walked over to where I was. He stopped just a few a feet away from me.

"You passed out remember?" He sat beside me. I scooted away, but he held my wrist with his left hand. I flinched when his right hand shot through my forehead.

"Are you okay?" He asked me in a worried tone. "Do you have a fever?"

His eyes looked deeply in to mine. I can tell he was really worried about me and he cared. I gave him a small smile, with my free hand I removed his right hand, which was still glued on my forehead.

"I'm okay, Sasuke. I'm not sick."

I don't know why, but a pang of guilt struck my heart when I said those words. Maybe, it was because part of me knows that I'm lying.

I'm lying to the person that I love... and my heart couldn't carry that kind of burden...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Jajaaan~! Haha. **

**I'm sorry for not updating for so long. Please forgive me T_T I've been pretty busy lately, and I'm trying my best to write an update on a school night. But yeah, I failed and this day was the only day that I have free time. Thank goodness. I thought I'm going to have a busy life forever haha.**

**Anyhoo. Imma stop blubbering about how busy my life is. So, I hope you guys loved this chapter.**

**Review? I'd be happy :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Don't Say Goodbye**

Chapter 11

Sakura's POV

He looked at me with those onyx orbs of his. He was really worried; I can tell it just by looking at those mesmerizing eyes of his.

"Are you sure?" He asked me with a raise of his eyebrow.

I gave him a faint smile and a nod. "Yup."

I averted my eyes away from his. My eyes roamed around the room, studying it more carefully. I honestly, could not believe his was his room.

The walls were painted white, the floor was covered with black carpet that looks so soft, and his window was covered with black as well parted in two ways. There were three doors inside his room, one I think leads to the bathroom, the other was I think a walk-in closet and the other was the main door. There was a huge flat-screen TV in front of me, it was neat, there were no wires hanging and no game consoles or whatsoever. And, on my left and right there were two sofas one black and one white.

"You're room is so cool." I blurted out, before I realized what I had just said.

I heard him chuckle beside me. He finally stood up and I raised my brow at him, "Where are you going?" I asked him.

"C'mon, I'm going to take you home." He simply said as he held out his hand in front of me.

I took his hand and he gently hoisted me out of the bed. My feet met the soft carpets, just like how I described. I broke into a grin feeling the softness under my bare feet.

Sasuke turned to look at me and raised a brow, I felt my cheeks heat up. I must've looked like an idiot to him.

"Uhhh... You're carpet is soft..." I told him sheepishly.

Sasuke just smirked at me, and continued guiding me out of his room. I averted my eyes downwards so I was staring at his hand which was still glued onto my own.

Subconsciously, a smile broke onto my face, and a blush slowly crept on my cheeks. Feeling my cheeks growing hot, I lowered my head to hide it from Sasuke.

Sasuke opened his door, but stopped as soon as the door opened. He knelt down beside the door and picked up something. He turned around, but was still on kneeling position.

His onyx orbs looked up at my jade ones. He gave me a faint smile as he slipped my shoes in.

I swear, I've blushed during this time all shades of pink and red. He smirked at me seeing as how I reacted at his simple gesture.

I felt my heart inside my chest beat 10 times than its regular beats.

"T-thank you..." I stuttered.

"No problem." Sasuke said as he stood up at his full height. My head was only up to his chest.

I don't like this feeling, I've been blushing like a fifteen year old girl, and my heart was thumping really hard behind my chest. Whenever I'm around this boy I feel like, I haven't left him 8 years ago. I feel like I'm my old 10 year old self again.

But the funny question was...

"Sasuke," I called out "I have a question..." I told him.

"What is it?" he asked as he turned to look at me over his shoulder.

"Uhmmm..." I don't know how was I supposed to ask him this question? I fidgeted with my hands as I brought myself to look at him straight in the eyes.

"Why...why is is that..." I paused and took a deep breath, he raised his brow at me, waiting for what I was going to say, "I left you 8 years ago... I left when I knew you had feeling for me... why is it..." Before I even knew it, tears started rolling down my eyes as I was talking to him, "... why is it that you're not mad at me? Why are you-"

Taken by surprise I was cut off by Sasuke... with his lips.

My mouth was slightly parted as I gasped between our kiss. Sasuke took advantage of it as his tongue slowly slipped in and roaming around. I couldn't bring myself to push him away, I didn't have the strength, maybe because a part of me really wanted this to happen.

"Sasuke?"

Immediately, Sasuke and I parted away from each other. Sasuke turned around facing the woman who just walked in. I turned around at the opposite direction as well. I hadn't realized tears were still streaming down my face while we did a lip-lock, I wiped those excess tears away with both my hands.

"Who is she, Sasuke?" The woman behind me asked.

I finally turned around and hid behind Sasuke's back; hiding myself from the woman. I peeked over his shoulder as I studied the woman, who was now in front of me.

By the looks of her, I'm guessing she is around 45 or older. Her dark hair was flowing freely behind her back, creases were already forming around her dark onyx eyes, but despite that she still looked young and pleasing to the eyes.

After looking at Sasuke the woman in front averted her eyes towards me, I gave her a small smile whilst standing behind Sasuke like a small shy girl. The woman smiled at me as well and mouthed a hello to me.

Sasuke turned his head over his shoulder to look at me, I grinned at him sheepishly and he just smirked at me. "Her name is Sakura, mother." My eyes widened for a split second.

Mother? No wonder, she kind of looked like Sasuke.

"Is she you're girlfriend?" Sasuke's mom asked her eyes glistening and a smile formed on her face as she looked at Sasuke and I.

A blush crept on my face, and I heard Sasuke sigh. "No, she's not my girlfriend, mom."

Her smile dropped, and she pouted her lips. "Oh. I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." she apologized as she bowed her head. "I thought you two were dating."

I nervous laugh escaped my lips and I backed away from Sasuke, feeling a little comfortable being around his mother.

"Anyway..." She started "Do you want to have dinner here, Sakura? You're welcome to stay, you know that?"

I shook my head as I smiled at her. "No thank you, Mrs. Uchiha. I'm afraid I have to head back home."

Sasuke's mom gave me a small smile, although disappointment was quite evident on her onyx orbs. "Okay, I understand. Feel free to come back though?" I nodded my head with a smile. "Call me Mikoto by the way." She said extended her hand towards me.

* * *

><p>"Bye." I told Sasuke as I got out of his car.<p>

"See you tomorrow." He called out.

I smiled at him and nodded my head as I slammed the door shut. I walked over our gate and unlocked it. I turned around and waved at Sasuke goodbye and that was the time when drove off back to his home.

I looked up at the orange sky. The sun was already setting, did it really took me that ling to wake up? Did Sasuke watched over me for that long period of time?

I walked over to our front porch, unlocked the main door, and as soon as I got in I was dragged into our living room and I was plopped onto our sofa by my mom.

"Sakura!" She exclaimed. I raised my brows at her sudden outburst. "Are you okay, sweetie?" She placed her hand on my shoulder and looked at me expectantly.

"Sasuke called us and said you faint in the middle of the day." Gaara explained.

I took in my surrounding. My mother was beside me, Gaara was on my right side standing, and my father was beside my mother. They were all looking worriedly at me.

I gave them a small smile, I was about to tell them I was fine, when my chest started to tighten, my stomach was churning. I coughed and my head started to hurt badly.

"Sakura?" My father asked me worriedly.

Again I coughed, my breathing was uneven, it felt like someone's hand was around my neck and it was slowly squeezing it. I couldn't breathe. My hand shot up to my chest and clutched onto it.

"I... huff... can't breathe" I told them with a cough.

My mother's hand shot up through my forehead, and her eyes widened. "She has a fever!" my mother shouted.

My mother was panicking beside me. "Take her up to her room, Gaara... hurry!" she ordered my brother.

She shouted more orders at my dad, but I didn't quite hear them. I felt my brothers strong arm under my legs, his other hand was supporting my back, as he sprinted the stairs and inside my room.

After that I didn't quite remember what happened next; I blacked out, again.

* * *

><p>I slowly fluttered my eyes open. I was in my room; my surroundings were a bit blurry to me. I blinked a few times to regain my normal sight, and as soon as I got my sight back, I saw my parents looking worriedly at me.<p>

I averted my gaze to my left and there I saw a man around 50 years old with white cloak and a stethoscope hung around his neck; it was my doctor.

He gave me a small smile, but sadness was written in his eyes. "I'm glad you're awake, Sakura." He said. I nodded my head as my response with a smile.

"I need to tell you something, Sakura" my doctor said.

I raised my brow at him. "What is it?" I curiously asked him. What's going on? I can feel the tension in the air, and the doctor looked at me seriously.

"You're sickness is getting worse." The doctor stated.

My eyes widen at what he had said. I lowered my head feeling that tears may threaten to spill out of my eyes.

"Sakura," the doctor called out. I looked up at him with moist eyes, "You are going to have a weekly check- up so I can monitor you." He explained. "You are going to undergo periodic physical exams and echocardiogram. And please, try not to stress yourself, okay? May it be physical, mental, or emotional. You don't know it, but it may worsen your condition."

I nodded my head. "Are there any more?" I croaked out.

The doctor looked between my parents and I, I averted my gaze towards my parents. I saw my mom was trying her best to fight back the tears while my father had an arm around her.

I looked back at the doctor. "We are considering a heart valve replacement, Sakura" My doctor told me.

Again, my eyes widened and my mouth parted.

"The chances of survival are quite slim, Sakura." With that, a rogue tear made its way out of my eyes and rolled down my cheek "Are you going to take the surgery?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Ohoho! What is going to happen next? Is Sakura going to take the surgery? What will happen to SasuSaku? And, when will there be a SasuSaku couple?**

**Just keep on reading to find out! I swear it well get better and better every chapter :D haha. Keep supporting guys!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Don't Say Goodbye**

Chapter 12

Sakura's POV

I took in deep breaths; I looked at Mr. Nakamura- my doctor, "Please give me time to think about it." I croaked.

Mr. Nakamura nodded his head; he stood up from the chair he was sitting at. "I must be going now. I'll see you next time, Sakura." he said.

"Thank you very much, doctor." My father said as he and Mr. Nakamura shook hands. Dad guided Mr. Nakamura out of my room and probably until he gets out of the house.

My mom immediately went over to where I was; she sat on my bed and hugged me tight as if her life depended on it. I hugged her back as well. I buried my face at the crook of her neck and let my tears.

I sobbed as my mother soothed me by rubbing my back with her free hand. "Sssh, baby it's going to be okay." She whispered to my ear as I hiccupped. "Don't worry, you're going to get better."

But what if I'm not? What if I will eventually leave this world? What if I take the surgery and die? The chances were 50-50, right? I don't want to die, yet. I don't want die and leave this world! I don't want to leave my parents, my friends... I most specially don't want to leave Sasuke.

* * *

><p>A few days have passed and now it is Friday; the day of our History report.<p>

I was not feeling well. For the past hours while I was at school I keep on getting some minor attacks. I spent most of the literature time in the female's comfort room vomiting the contents of my stomach.

"Are you feeling, okay?" I looked up from my desk nad saw Hinata staring down at me.

I gave her a faint smile. "Ye-..." but I was interjected with my own cough and I had to cover my mouth.

Hinata raised her eyebrows at me and gave me skeptical look. "Sakura, are you sure you're okay?"

I was going to say something when, I felt my chest tightening. I grimaced in pain and I clutched on my chest. "Sakura, are you okay?" She asked as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What's going on there, Ms. Hyuuga and Ms. Haruno?" Ms. Kurenai asked.

And soon almost everyone in the room now averted their gaze on us. I looked back at Hinata's face and gave her the look. Hinata scowled and shook her head.

"Ms. Kurenai, Sakura's not feeling well." Hinata said as she turned her back on me and faced the teacher.

Ms. Kurenai's eyes softened. "Do you want to go to the clinic, Sakura?" she had asked me, "It's okay, you can just make it up next time on the report."

"Go." Hinata whispered to me. I heaved out a sigh as I stood up from my chair.

"Okay."

"Hinata can come with you to the clinic." Ms. Kurenai said.

As Hinata and I were walking on our way to the door, my eyes landed on Sasuke, I couldn't read his emotions. I gave him a small smile and he returned it.

Hinata already opened the door and I was about to step out, when Naruto shouted.

"Get well soon, Sakura! And take care!" I cringed at his loudness, and soon almost every one of them were shouting 'Take Care' or 'Get well soon'

* * *

><p>During my stay on the clinic, the nurse had asked me to sleep, since she thought it was just a mild case of a migraine.<p>

But as I lay on the soft white bed, sleep wouldn't just come to me. A lot of thing kept coming in my mind, like; should I consider the surgery or not? I turned to my side, to where I was now facing the door of the clinic, and tucked my hands under my head as my make-shift pillow.

I was about to close my eyes, when I saw two silhouettes on the window. The knob slowly turned and the door creaked open. I closed my eyes to pretend I was sleeping.

"Stop pushing!" a husky voice whispered that was familiar to my ears.

"You're moving to slow!" retorted the other person.

I sighed, I think I have an idea on who are these guys. I heard shuffling noises, and my guess was they were slowly making their way in the room.

"Will you two idiots be quite?" Now, that voice was really familiar to me. I would recognize that voice anywhere. "I'm going to kick you two out."

"Pft. You just want to be alone with Sakura." The two other guys snickered.

It took me all my might to stop the blush that was threatening to creep up my cheek. If I blush they might notice that I'm still awake.

"Hn."

I slowly fluttered my eyes open, my lime green eyes met his charcoal grey eyes. His eyes widen as he saw me staring at him.

In between his shoulders popped two heads. One with blonde spiky hair, and the other was brunet covered by a hoodie.

"Sakura! You're awake!" cried Kiba as he stepped aside and walked towards my bed.

He sat beside me and slowly sat up. He smiled at me and smiled at him as well.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards me and hugged ever so tightly. "You're alright!" he cried.

I smiled as I hugged him back.

Naruto broke off the hug, and y eyes landed at Sasuke, who had his hands inside his pockets. His head was a lowered on the ground and he looked at me with seriousness.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

I smiled at him to at least ease the worries he must be feeling. "Yeah. I'm fine." I told him as I smiled at Sasuke.

A small faint smile appeared on his face as he nodded his head once.

Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke, his eyes were wide as he tapped Kiba on his shoulder. "Did you see that?" Naruto asked, as he looked back and forth on Sasuke and Kiba.

Kiba sat still beside me as he gaped at Sasuke. "You mean you saw it too?" Kiba asked Naruto.

I looked at the two boys beside me with raised eyebrows, then at Sasuke, "Do you know what's happening in here?" I asked him.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulder. He took a chair and placed it in front of me and that's where he sat. "Ignore them, they're just being idiots." Sasuke as he folded his arms across his chest.

"He smiled!" Naruto rejoiced with his arms thrown in the air.

"Shut up, dobe."

* * *

><p>After their little stay in the clinic, I decided to leave as well. Sasuke walked with to my next class since, since we are at the same class at almost every subject.<p>

"Uhm... Sasuke..." I called out.

He stopped walking and turned around to face me. "What is it?" he asked.

I lowered my head and started to play with my blouse. "I'm sorry." I whispered, my eyes still glued on my blouse.

I heard shuffling noises, and a hand landed on my chin and lifted it gently so I could face Sasuke. "For what?" he asked as his hand dropped from my chin and back to his side.

"For the leaving you there earlier during our History report." I said as i started playing with my blouse, only this time I was now looking at him instead of my blouse.

Sasuke smirked at me. "It's alright."

"What happened to you though?" he asked me with a raised brow.

My heart started to beat fast out of nervousness. What was I supposed to tell him? I can't just tell him about my illness for 8 years, which was the reason why I left him when we were 10 years old.

"Uhhh... I slept late yesterday and I didn't get to have much sleep." I lied.

He seemed to doubt it at first, but he dropped and just nodded. "C'mon lets go." He said as he started to head back to last subject.

* * *

><p>"Class dismissed." Mr. Asuma said, "And don't forget to answer page 108 of your book!" he shouted since some of us kids were already leaving.<p>

I immediately jammed my notebook and book inside my bag and swung it over my right shoulder not caring if I closed the zipper of my bag or not.

As I was heading towards the parking lot, to where my brother is waiting, he is my new chauffeur, by the way. I bumped onto someone's chest and fell on my bottom and so did my bag and some of my things that were inside my bag.

"Woah. Sorry about that, Sakura.' I looked up and saw Kiba.

I quickly scrambled on the floor and jammed back my stuff inside my bag this time I closed the zipper.

"No, it's okay, Kiba. See you tomorrow." I said quickly and dashed off.

I heard Kiba calling my name, for who knows what reason, but I ignored him since I was only a few meters away from my brother's car.

* * *

><p>KIba's POV<p>

I watched as Sakura scrambled on the ground and jammed her things back in her bag.

"No, it's okay, Kiba." she said as she stood up from the ground, "See you tomorrow." she quickly said as she dashed off.

I shiny small package that was lying on the ground caught my attention. It must be Sakura's, I quickly picked it up and spinned around.

"Sakura!" I called out, but she didn't stop nor turned around to look back at me.

I sprinted towards while calling out for her name. "Sakura! Sakura! Wait!" I shouted over and over again but she got in her brother's car and they drove off.

I stopped running, since I couldn't catch up to them, so I decided to head back inside the school. I looked down at my hand to where the shiny package laid. My eyes widened as I realize what it was.

"Sakura's taking pills?" I asked myself as I observed the small tablets. "What are these for?"

"Hey, Kiba!" I immediately looked up and saw Neji, Naruto and Sasuke walking towards me. I hid the package inside my jacket pocket.

"Where's Shikamaru?" I asked them.

Naruto shrugged, "Family thing." I mouthed an 'Oh' Yeah, Shikamaru's parents are on the verge on getting a divorce.

"Wanna play some ball with the other guys?" Neji asked as he threw a basketball at me.

I cracked a grin, "Sure." I told them. "What about you, Sasuke? Wanna play?" I offered him.

He shook his head, "I have to head back home." He simply said as he started walking to where his motorbike was parked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Okie dokie then."

* * *

><p>After playing with the guys, I head back home. I dropped my bags on the living room floor and threw my keys at the center table. I was emptying my jacket pockets when I felt something. I pulled out my hand and I remembered Sakura's pills.<p>

"Hey, Dad!" I called out.

My dad is a doctor, maybe he knows what these pills are for. My heart panicked as I realized something, Sakura usually getting sick, and these pills. Could it be that Sakura is taking drugs?

My eyes widened, as I ran upstairs and into my dad's study room. I didn't bother knocking and just barged straight inside.

"Dad!" I shouted, even though he was just a few feet away.

My dad lazily looked up from the book he was reading, "Kiba, what is it this time?" he asked me lazily.

"Dad what are these?!" panic was evident in my voice and I nearly screeched at my father.

I threw to his table the shiny package. My dad examined the pills skeptically and looked back at me. "Son, these are pills." he said bluntly.

I winced, "Dad, I know that, and thanks for stating the obvious. But what are they for?" I placed both my hands on his desk as I looked at him in the eye, waiting for his answer.

My dad studied the pills, flipped it over to where the shiny side was. He looked at closer and slowly looked back up at me.

"Where did you find this?" He seriously asked me.

I gulped. "It's a friend of mines, she... uhh... dropped it earlier and didn't notice it." I explained, I looked at my dad nervously and asked, "They're not like drugs are they?"

No, Sakura couldn't take drugs and commit suicide.

"KIba, these are pills for someone who has a heart disease." My eyes widened to what I heard. "These are given to patients who have RHD..." I raised my brow at my father, he sighed, "Rheumatic Heart Disease."

I slowly took the package from him and slowly backed away. I studied that package in my hands with my eyes wide open.

Sakura has a heart disease?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

***Gasp!* HONOEZ! Kiba found out about Sakura's little secret! What's going to happen next? Is he going to tell Sakura about it? What will his reactions be? Read and Find out next time!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading. Oh. and do you want to communicate with me? Ask me stuff and others? Well, I created a tumblr account for that. Hope you guys could stop by and check it out. Follow me, pips! Same pen name by the way; iloveuboy29. tumblr. com :D**


	14. Chapter 13

**Don't Say Goodbye**

Chapter 13

Sakura's POV

It was Saturday, my brother was at his dorm hanging out with his friends for the whole day, my parents were both working at their offices; basically I was left all alone.

A yawn escaped my lips as I gaze at my alarm clock; it says it was ten pass 11 in the morning.

I threw my legs off my bed and trudged my way outside my room. I slowly went down the stairs and made my way inside the kitchen. I opened the fridge only to find no food inside.

I made a mental to myself to do grocery before my parents arrive later at 7 in the evening.

I went back upstairs to take a quick shower. After I was done bathing myself, I went to my closet and grabbed a plain white shirt, pink skirt that stops just and inch above my knee, and silver flats.

I grabbed my shoulder bag from my rack beside my door; I am going to eat at the nearest coffee shop in my neighborhood, since my parents didn't bother to do grocery last week.

* * *

><p>"One chocolate Frappe." I told the girl behind the cashier as I laid out the cash.<p>

"Alright, Ma'am. We'll have it on your table in minutes." the girl behind the cashier said.

I nodded my head and trudged my way to far end of the small Cafe. I sat at the last table by the window. I tapped my fingers on the wooden table as I plopped my right elbow and stared outside.

The Cafe was just across an old children's park, with swings slides and all. I smiled as myself as I watched little kids running around playing with their friends or parents. That park was the same park my brother, Kiba and I used to play, and some of my other friends that I isolated myself with.

I let out a deep sigh and thought about Kiba and our adventures when we were just young kids.

* * *

><p><em>She was only 5 years old when Sakura's family decided to move in Konoha.<em>

_Sakura frowned as she looked at her new house, a regular two story white house with black roofs and a growing tree._

_A hand landed on her shoulder, she looked up and saw her mother kneeling beside her who smiled gently at her._

_"Cheer up, baby girl. Pretty soon you'll be making new friends." She told her Sakura as she lifted Sakura's chin and smiled down at her. "Why don't you and your brother pick out rooms already?" Her mother suggested as she stood and proceeded to help her husband unload the boxes._

_Sakura turned around and looked at her neighborhood. It was plain and simple._

_"I don't want it here." She told herself as she shoved her hands in her pockets. "I don't want to pick out a new room, I want my old one. I want my old friends what if people are mean here? I want to go back to America!" she ranted._

_And just as Sakura finished her ranting, her brother came running from across the street, tailing by some other kid._

_"Mom! Mom!" Gaara shouted enthusiastically ," Mom! Look I got a new friend!" Gaara informed their mother._

_Sakura slowly walked over to the front gate, curiosity was definitely killing her. She walked up and hid behind her mother's legs. She poked her head at the left side and saw a young boy around her age or maybe a little older. _

_His was a dark shade of auburn hair, the most dazzling ebony eyes, unfairly long lashes, cute button nose, and chubby cheeks. _

_Just as Sakura was studying the facial features of the boy her brother just brought in their yard, the said boy turned her gaze on her immediately making Sakura hid behind her mother's leg._

_"Oh, Sakura. Don't be shy." her mother encouraged as she grabbed Sakura on her elbow and dragged her in front of her. "Say 'hi' to the cute boy."_

_Sakura slightly dipped her head and waved at the brunet boy._

_"Mom, Sakura," Gaara started, "This is our neighbor, Kiba."_

_Kiba grinned and waved his hand. "Hello Gaara's mom. Hello Sakura."_

_"Hello, Kiba." their mom greeted Kiba with her sweetest smile, "I hope you and my kids become really close friends, neh?" she slightly pushed Sakura towards Kiba. "Go make friends with Kiba, honey."_

_"I hope we can be friends Sakura." Kiba said as he extended his hand._

_This surprised Sakura a bit. It was only an hour and a half since she step foot in their new home, and new neighborhood. And immediately, there was a kid who wants to be friends with her. It made Sakura's little heart warm up and it brought a smile on her gorgeous face._

_"Okay." she said meekly as she shook Kiba's hand..._

* * *

><p>I smiled at the memory of my first time here in Konoha.<p>

I missed those good old days when Kiba and I... and my brother were just innocent kids and all we think about is playing and having fun. I miss the good all days when I was a young healthy girl, and I didn't have to isolate myself from Kiba and my friends.

From te corner of my eye I saw a waiter walking up to where I was. I whipped my head to his direction.

"Here you go, miss." he said as he laid my chocolate Frappe gently on the table.

I smiled at him and nodded my head, as a thank you, he smiled as well before turning to his heel and going back behind the counter and into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>*tuk* tuk*<em>

_A groan escaped from a 9 year old Sakura. There was something pecking at her window and she heard muffled shouts outside._

_The pecking wouldn't stop, so she rolled over only to fall face flat on the floor. Again, a groan escaped her lips. She collected her limbs and decided to stand up, and look outside her window._

_Outside was Kiba throwing small pebbles at her window. He grinned as he saw Sakura's head pop out of the window._

_Sakura opened her window, "Kiba, what do you want?" she said a little softly so she won't wake up anyone. "It's night time. Go back to your house." she hissed._

_Kiba scowled. "Well, good morning to you too, grumpy bed-head." Kiba teased._

_Sakura's hand immediately shot up from her hair as she tried to comb it with her hands. "Sh-shut up." she muttered._

_"Come with me." Kiba said._

_Sakura raised her eyebrows. "Where?"_

_"It's 4:40 in the morning, let's go to the park and watch the sunrise." he told her. Sakura scowled, "Please, Sakura!" he begged. Kiba fell to his knees and clasped his hands onto his chest._

_"Fine." Sakura gave in. She really ouldn't say 'no' to her best friend. Kiba was like a cute puppy. "Give me five minutes and I'll meet you down there."_

_Sakura ran to her closet grabbed a pair of sweatshirt, since it was already late November. She grabbed her slippers as well; she combed her hair and sprinted outside of her room. She tip toed her way downstairs, afraid that she might get caught by her parents._

_Slowly she unlocked the door and on her front porch she was greeted by Kiba and his puppy, Akamaru, which she didn't notice earlier._

_"Hey, Akamaru." She chirped as she scratched behind his ear. Akamaru wagged his tail, while sticking his tongue out and panting._

_"Let's go?" Kiba asked, she grinned and nodded her head. "Grab your bike then."_

_The two paddled their way to the park side by side and Akamaru was put inside Kiba's hoodie. Sakura giggled seeing how Akamaru was uncomfortable with it._

_It only took them 10 minutes to get to the park. Both Sakura and Kiba laid their bikes on the soft, cold, green grass._

_"Race you to the monkey bars." Kiba announced as he took off the monkey bars._

_"Hey!" Sakura shouted as she soon followed his lead. "That's unfair! You had a head start!" she protested._

_Kiba turned his head and stuck his tongue out. "You're just a slow runner." Kiba shouted as he laughed and climbed the monkey bars all the way to the top._

_Sakura followed and climbed the monkey bars as well._

_Kiba was still laughing as she sat up on the top of the highest monkey bar. "Shut up." she muttered._

_"Okay, okay. Sorry." Kiba said as he tried to contain his giggles._

_Sakura shivered as her legs met the cold surface of the monkey bar._

_The sat there in silence, patiently waiting for the stars to disappear and the bright sn to appear in the dark sky._

_Minutes passed, and soon the sky was now colored with the different shades of blue, purple and a hint of pink._

_"Look," Kiba pointed with his index finger. The sun was slowly popping up and they both looked at it with awe. Akamaru was sleeping soundly on Sakura's lap. She rubbed her hands on his fur as she watched as the sun slowly popped up._

_"It' beautiful..." she whispered..._

* * *

><p>My eyes were now glistening with tears as I looked over the monkey bars that was still there on the children's park.<p>

I smiled sadly recalling all of my memories with Kiba on the said park.

"Hey," I heard deep voice say.

I looked up and saw Kiba, the person that I was currently missing right now.

I gave him a small smile. What was he doing here?

"Can I sit with you?" he asked me.

"Sure." I said and he sat in front of me.

He reached out for his pocket and dug out something. He laid it on the table. He covered it with his big hand,nand pushed it in front of me.

I raised my brow at him.

"I think this belongs to you..." he told me as he removed his hand.

My eyes widened as I saw a shiny packet. I flipped it over, recognizing it was really my belonging.

How did he get this?

"You dropped this yesterday when you accidentally bumped to me." he explained, "Why?" he asked me softly.

I looked up at him, and gave him an inquisitive look. "Why what?" I asked him.

My heart was already beating fast, I had a bad feeling about this. And I'm sure I won't like it.

"Why didn't you tell me you had RHD?" he asked me.

I took a deep breath, I knew this was coming. "You didn't have to know." I whispered.

"What do you mean I didn't have to know?!" his voice was soft but I felt the hurt and anger in it. "I'm your freakin' best freind-"

I cut him off as tears sprung out of my eyes. "Exactly why I didn't tell you or anyone else!" I told him.

His eyes widened as he saw me crying. I hadn't realized that he was slightly standing up until he sat again.

"I didn't want you to know, because I don't want you to worry about me or have pity of me. I didn't tell anyone else about my sickness because I know I am going to leave this world in a little while. I don't want to get emotionally attached to any of you guys because it will hurt me more and it won't be good for me!... And, I'm afraid people might leave me or be weird around me once they found out of my sickness." I closed my eyes shut preventing more tears to spill out of my eyes.

We were silent for a while. I dipped my head looking at my lap; tears were being rebellious as they keep on spilling out of my eyes.

"Is that all you were afraid of, Sakura?" he asked me softly.

I looked up at him and wiped my eyes with both of the back of my palms.

"Sakura, I was your best friend... and to me you still are my best friend. If you told me about your sickness when we were younger, I could've... maybe ease the pain you're feeling a little bit. I will never leave you, nor will I be weirded out of you because of your sickness." he explained to me.

After awhile he broke into a grin. "Promise me from now on we'll start hanging out again like we used to when we were little? And promise me that, you'll let me help you with your problems including your sickness?" he raised his brow at me with a smile.

A laugh broke out of my lips. Actually, it was kind of like a snort, "Yeah."

If it was possible, Kiba's grin doubled. He reached his hand out and wiped the trail that my tears have left. "Don't cry. It makes you look ugly." he smiled and withdrew his hand.

I sniffed. "Thanks, Kiba." I croaked with a smile. "But, please. Promise me you won't tell anyone?" I begged him.

He raised his brow at me, "Not even Sasuke?"

I shook my head, "Not even Sasuke." I say too quickly.

He grinned. "It'll be our little secret."

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Do you like him?" I nearly choke on my own saliva. Where did that question come from?

"Uhh... I don't know..." It was more like a question than a statement.

A playful grin came across his face. He then reached out for my hand which was across the table and squeezed it.

I raised my eyebrow at him, but he just shrugged and grinned at me.

Much to my surprise, he reached out his other hand and caressed my cheek. At the feel of his touch, I felt a blush form on my cheeks.

It was embarrassing. Kiba noticed my blush and he grinned again.

"What if I tell you there's a jealous Sasuke staring at us... well more like glaring right across the street?"

"What?" was all I could say. What was he talking about?

He pointed at the window next to me, immediately my head turned to where he was pointing.

My eyes widened. There on the park where Kiba and I used to play, leaning on a tree with his arms crossed over his chest, was a glaring Sasuke. He was currently glaring bullets at Kiba, and I immediately slapped his hands away from my cheek and my hand.

"Aha!" Kiba exclaimed pointing his index finger at me. "So you do like him!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hey there pips! Here's an update for you :D I made it extra long for not updating last week, see we just had our quarterly exams last week. I needed to study for that, hence the reason why there was no update last week. Anyways! Seriously guys?! 104 reviews? OMG! You guys are the best and I love all of you for that!**

**I'm advertising my tumblr account haha! Follow me so we can all get to know each other :D .com :D**


	15. Chapter 14

**Don't Say Goodbye**

Chapter 14

Sakura's POV

"Let's go." In like a flash, Sasuke was already inside the coffee shop. And here he was, yanking me by the elbow and out of my seat a little too harshly.

"Bye, Sakura!" Kiba shouted with a grin plastered on his face. "And bye, Sasuke! Have fun you two!" Kiba shouted making some people in the cafe look at him and give him a weird look.

Sasuke dragged me out of the cafe while he was still holding on to my wrist. We kept on walking and walking; honestly I don't even know where Sasuke is dragging me.

"Umm..." I started, "Sasuke, where are you taking me?" I asked him, but before he could even answer my question, we stopped in front of another coffee shop.

I raised my brow at him but he just turned around and headed for the main door of the coffee shop.

It took him a few steps before opening the door and he turned to his left shoulder and called out, "Are you coming or what?" he asked me.

I quickly followed him and he opened the main door which produced a soft sound of 'cling'.

Sasuke went to the cashier and crossed his arms over his chest. There was a short line of people waiting for their turn to order.

I followed Sasuke and stood behind him. "What are we doing here?" I asked him in a whisper.

"Ordering a drink, what does it look like?" he said.

I grinned at myself, "Are you to make it up for me? I asked him excitedly.

"No." he quickly answered back.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Whatever. Just remember I want a Chocolate Frappe." I told him.

He immediately turned around with his eyebrow raised, while I stuck my tongue out at him. "It was your fault, I didn't get to finish mine since you abruptly dragged me away. Now make it up, Sasuke!"

"Hn." was his only reply and again I stuck my tongue out at him playfully.

"I'll go look for some seats." I informed him and he just grunted which caused me to giggle.

I turned around to look for empty tables and immediately found one, since the coffee shop was quite small ad only a few people were in it.

I sat and patiently waited for Sasuke and my order. I few minutes have passed and Sasuke has finally arrived with my beloved Chocolate Frappe.

"Thank you!" I squealed like a little girl as I grabbed my drink.

I slurped my Chocolate Frappe, loving the taste of it, I almost completely forgotten about Sasuke if he hadn't spoke first and broke my slurping noise I was making with the straw of my Chocolate Frappe.

"Is Kiba courting you?" he finally asked.

I almost chocked on my drink as I looked up at him; confusion was written on my face.

"W-what?" I managed to say.

"You heard me don't make me repeat what I just said clearly." he answer a little too moody.

"Umm... No..." I answered him a little confused of his random question. "Why?"

He shook his head and continued on drinking his own shake. "Nothing." he told me.

I grinned evilly to myself, which he saw and raised his eyebrow at me. "Is Sasuke-kun a little jealous?" I asked in small teasing voice.

"Hn." was all he said as he turned his head away to the right side. i think I caught small scowl forming on his handsome facade.

I grinned again. "Are you jealous?" I asked him, "'Cause if you are I'll seriously laugh at you." I told him trying my best not to laugh.

Sasuke turned his to look at me with a smirk; I narrowed my eyes at him trying to read what is behind that smirk of his. "Then go ahead and laugh now, Piglet."

I don't know if it was because of the piglet or the fact he just indirectly confessed he was jealous, but I shut up after that.

* * *

><p>After finishing our drinks, I told Sasuke that I was already tired and I wanted to go home. He volunteered to walk me home since neither of us brought our car along with us.<p>

We were walking side-by-side and in a comfortable silence I dug my hand inside my bag and grabbed my phone to check on the time. It says: 1 o'clock sharp. A sigh escaped my lips, I still have grocery shopping to do.

We passed by the old park where Kiba and I used to play. There weren't much people in it anymore since the sun was high on the sky on the early October.

"Hey," Sasuke started as we stop by a bench, "Stay here for a while." he ordered me.

I raised my eyebrow at him and grabbed his wrist before he can go. "Where are you going?" I asked him.

He gently freed his hand from my grip and smirked, "To the bathroom, wanna come with me?"

I pushed him away. "Eew! No way!"

I heard him chuckle before running off to wherever the boy's bathroom was.

I sat patiently waiting for him on the bench. A few minutes passed by and still he wasn't coming back yet. Don't tell me he just ditched me here?"

I finally stood up from where I was sitting and looked over to where Sasuke had last run off to. But still, there was no sign of raven-haired man.

Just as I was about to sit back down, I felt someone grab the back of my skirt and lifted it up.

My eyes widened and a screech left my lips, I quickly spun around and saw a guy around his late twenties already grinning evilly at me. I glared at him, what was he doing?

"Hello missy," he said coming closer to me, I took a step back and gave him a warning look.

"Don't come near me unless you want my hand marked on that ugly face of yours." I spat at him.

And he just laughed like and evil maniac. "Oh my, I'm so scared." he said sarcastically, "C'mon missy, why don't you hang out with me for a while since you're alone."

"I-I am not alone." I hissed at him.

He raised his eyebrow and looked around him, "I don't see anyone with you." he said in a bored tone.

"Yeah, I do... I-I... I'm with my boyfriend just so you know!" I told him glaring at him again.

He laughed bitterly, "Ah, the ole boyfriend trick, eh?" He immediately grabbed my wrist and pulled towards his chest.

He pinched my cheeks with both his thumb and index finger of his right hand. I started squirming to get away from him. He smelled like liquor and was intoxicating

"Stop squirming, you brat!" he said as he shook me.

"N-no!" I grumbled. I shook my head violently trying to get his right hand away from my cheeks. I felt dizzy and thankfully he removed his hand from my cheeks.

"Sasuke! Help!" I screamed. "Heeeeelp!" I screamed louder.

"Shut up, brat!" the man hissed, "No one will hear you.."

His face came closer and closer and his hands were finding its way under my shirt. Tears were already starting to form at the edge of my eyes. Where in the world was Sasuke?

And just as his lips were almost at mine, a fist came flying out of nowhere and he stumbled back and letting me go.

Just as I thought that I was already free, another hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, my head bumped on a hard chest.

I screamed again, even louder this time. "Shut up, piglet." I heard someone whisper.

I looked up and saw Sasuke glaring at the man who tired to harass me, he was now trying to get up and glared at Sasuke too.

"You're back." I whispered as I buried my face on his chest. I held back my tears and took deep breaths. This was not good for my fragile heart.

"What did this bastard do to you?" Sasuke asked me coldly.

I gulped. "He tried to harass... and lifted my skirt." I said softly.

"Heh. So you're the boyfriend, the brat's talking about." I cringe.

Sasuke placed his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him, his expression was still the same, he was still glaring at the man.

"Stay behind me, Sakura." he said as he guided me at his back, "And turn around. Don't look back and turn unless I say so, you got it?"

I nodded my head and turned around. Soon after that I heard punches and grunts. I placed my both my hands on both my ears, I let a few tears slip away. Please, make it stop.

After a few more minutes, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Sasuke and behind him I saw the man bloody and full of cuts running away. Away from Sasuke.

I averted my attention back at Sasuke who doesn't even have a cut on his facade not even a bruise or a tiny speck of blood.

I cupped his face which caused him to be shocked for a little while, I examined his face. "You're okay, right? You're not hurt?" I worriedly asked him. I don't want Sasuke to get hurt because of me.

He chuckled lightly, "Yes... I'm fine." he informed. He grabbed my hands and slowly pulled his face away from my hands.

I nodded and smiled at him, while he smirked, "So now I'm your boyfriend?" he said with a smirk which caused me to blush deeply.

"I just said that for defense!" I said turning away from him and crossing my arms over my chest with a huff.

I heard him chuckle again, "Sure. Whatever you say, Sakura."

"It really was for defense!" I screamed with both my hands coiling into fists."Don't get your hopes up too hi-"

He held my hands and efficiently shutting me up. "I may suck at this but..." he took a deep breath in between his gritted teeth.

My heart started pounding inside my rib cage, what is he doing?

"Can I start courting you?"

With just those 5 words, he was capable of making my heart stop.

How bizarre can my day get; First, Kiba found out about my illness. Second, Sasuke indirectly mentioned he was jealous. Third, I was attacked by perverted man for the second time. And fourth, the guy I loved since I was ten just asked if he could court me, and yet we have kissed for a couple of times.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Woohoo! I'm done with this chapter! Mehehe. I hope you guys loved this chapter :)**

**I'm sorry for not updating for such a long time. Please forgive meh! Well, at least I made it up by making this chapter, which I hope has a lot of fluff in it :) Mehe! The SasuSaku couple will soon exist in this story, so I hope you all will look forward to it :D**

**Seriously?! 115 reviews? You guys are trully the best! I was so not expecting that!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Don't Say Goodbye**

Chapter 1

"H-how bad is-s i-it?" I managed to croak as I tried my best to stop shivering.

It is so freaking cold in my room even though my air conditioning unit is already off.

Just an hour after Sasuke brought me home, I felt my whole body was tired and I started not feeling well.

I looked at my brother who was checking the thermometer with a worried expression. A deep sigh escaped his lips, and placed the thermometer on my bed-side table. He placed on hand on my forehead and grimaced.

"W-well?" I asked him.

He plopped himself next to me and sighed once more. "You really overdid it, Sakura." he muttered as he looked at me in the eye.

"What did you do this morning, Sakura?" Gaara asked me worriedly. "Your temperature is around 40 and that's not good."

Yes, I have a fever. A really high one and it has everything to do with my illness. I wasn't really allowed to drink or even eat cold food since it triggers a rheumatic fever and rheumatic fever can worsen my RHD.

"That's it." my brother declared standing up on his feet. "I'm going to stay here and take care of you." I smiled, he's really such a sweet and caring brother, "If you have plans tomorrow, cancel it. You're not going anywhere."

Immediately my smile vanished and was replaced with a scowl.

* * *

><p><em>"Can I start courting you?" Sasuke asked me.<em>

_My eyes nearly bulged out of its sockets. was he serious? My childhood and my first love was asking me to be his girlfriend?_

_I slowly smiled at him and his eyes lit up. "Yes." I said softly._

* * *

><p>My brother left my room, saying he was going to get some more wet hot towels to wipe my forehead with. He also said something about cooking dinner, and I should rest for a while.<p>

I closed my eyes, taking deep breaths. I heard the door open and close as well.

A few stray tears left my eyes as soon as my brother was already out.

* * *

><p><em>He smirked and so did I. He raised his brow and slight confusion was evident on his handsome face.<em>

_"Just so you know, I don't easily say 'yes'" I warned him, "You need to work hard in order to win me and my precious heart." I said as I lifted my nose up and crossing my arms over my chest._

_I laughed at my mind. As if, I just really want Sasuke to be challenged and really work his butt off. In that way at least I can see all his effort his going to put._

_He smirked, "Are you challenging me, Sakura?" _

_I shrugged at him smiled at him. "Maybe?" I said as I stuck my tongue out playfully at him._

_I heard him chuckle and shook his head. "I guess I'll have to see you tomorrow then." he said as he buried his hands in his pockets. "I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon, okay?"_

_I gave him a cheeky grin and nodded my head. "Sure."_

_He gave me a genuine smile that was enough to make my heart stop beating, "Let's go." he said, he reached out his hand and grabbed mine. It wasn't like any other holding hands that are just clasped together, ours were like, fingers entwined with each other._

_I felt a spark was shot through to my heart and a blush crept its way to my cheeks. Sasuke smirked as he noticed the shade of pink on my cheeks._

_"Shut up." I muttered averting my gaze on the ground._

* * *

><p><em>'I'm sorry, Sasuke. I guess I cannot come on our first official date.' <em>I thought to myself as another stray tear found its way out of my eye.

I took a deep shaky breath and closed my eyes, as my surroundings went black and sleep has finally decided to visit me.

Soon after, I drifted off to dream land.

* * *

><p>I woke up a few hours later, my cheeks were still wet, and it was only then that I have realized that I cried myself to sleep earlier.<p>

I looked at my clock which was on top of my bedside table. It read 9: 23 in the evening.

I was just about to get up when I heard my door opened, and my mother's head popped up beside the door. Her face was painted with worry. She gave me a small smile and entered y room. I returned the smile of course.

"Hey, sweetie." she greeted and I mouthed a 'hi' "How're you feeling, hmm?" she asked me as she sat beside me.

"A little better I guess." I said with a shrug.

She stroked her hand on my hair and on my forehead, "Hmm, looks like you still have a slight fever." she informed me.

"Mom," I looked up at her and she gave me small smile. "Please, tell Gaara nii-san that I'm fine, I really want to go out tomorrow." I pleaded.

Again she gave me small smile but shook her head, "I know you're fine, sweetie. You're a strong girl after all." She said as she rested her chin on my head and stroked my back. "But, you know you're not allowed we need to keep an eye on you."

I frowned. I really, really, badly wanted to meet up with Sasuke tomorrow. It was our first official date and I don't want to miss it out.

"Why do you want so badly to go out tomorrow?" she asked me, I felt her move her head away to look at me with her eyebrow raised.

I looked up at her with a wide grin plastered on my face, which confused my mother, yet smiled at me sensing something that only mother's can sense whenever their daughter's are hiding something.

"Well?" she asked me impatiently but a smile was still on her face.

My smile widened, "I have a... date tomorrow." I confessed.

Her eyes widened for a second and grinned back at me, I can tell she was trying her best not squeal and crush me into her bear-hugs.

"No way?" she asked me, "I thought you told me you didn't want to be in a relationship?" she said with a smile.

I sat up properly and she back away a little to give me some space. I smiled at her and tucked my hair behind my ears. "

"Love is quite spontaneous." I told her, "Once your heart starts beating for someone, you really can't help it and you can't stop it as well. Your only choice is to just go with the flow."

She grinned at me and giggled like a teenager, "And who is that special someone?" she asked me.

A blush crept on my cheeks and my mother giggled again and I averted my gaze on my blankets.

"Sasuke."

I swear I think I heard my mother choked.

"_The_ Uchiha Sasuke?" she asked me her mouth dropping, "The guy who brought you here one time when you had one of your attacks in your school?" I nodded my head at her question and she widely grinned at me, kind of reminding me of Naruto.

But as soon as her grin appeared it was immediately replaced with an evil smile. I raised my eyebrows at confusion and stared at her.

"I knew he was your boyfriend!" My mother exclaimed as she jumped out of my bed and started jumping.

Sometimes, I wonder if my mother was really just an 18 year old teenager stuck in a forty-something woman's body.

My door slowly creaked open, and my father soon came in with a raised eyebrow. "What's going on here?" he asked us as he stood beside my mother.

He looked at her and back to me, expecting for an answer.

My mother smiled at him and clapped her hands, " Guess who just got asked on a date?"

My father then looked at me in disbelief but smiled afterwards. "I'm happy for you, Sakura." he walked towards my bed and hugged.

He was the one who pulled away first. A few moments later, his smile slowly faded away and was replaced with a worried look. I frowned, what was with the sudden change of mood?

"We need to talk." my father said seriously. He stood up straight beside my mother, I averted my eyes on her and she smiled at me gently but her eyes were worried as she nodded her head once.

"What is it?" asked the curiously.

"Sakura... please..." My father begged. "Please, consider on taking the surgery." he told me his eye were pleading.

I knew this was bad. I frowned at my parents. "No." I said sternly.

"Sakura, wh-"

"No! Okay, I don't want to take the surgery!" I screamed my hands turning into fists as I closed my eyes shut, trying not to let my tears escape. "I don't want to die because of just some stupid surgery!"

"Sakura-!"

"Go away!" I screamed louder, throwing some pillows on my father's face.

Thankfully, he turned around and decided to leave, my mom following after him.

I turned towards the direction of my window which was opposite to my door.

I buried my face on my hands, as soon as my face collided with both my hands, tears started to spill and I started sobbing and hiccupping. Of course, I stopped as I heard my door opened. I immediately crashed my face on my pillow instead and tried to stop sobbing.

I looked over my shoulder and opened my right eye. I saw my brother who was leaning on my door his arms were crossed over his chest and he was resting his right foot on my door.

"Please?" I heard him plead.

I slowly sat up properly, my back still facing him; I wiped my eyed with both my hands gently. I took one deep breath before turning around to face him; my eyes were still red and puffy.

I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. I swallowed the lump on my throat and spoke, "I will not take the surgery." I started, "Like what the doctor had said the chance is slim, 50-50, remember?"

He sighed and rubbed his face with his hand, "I know, but what if you will survive the surgery? What if it's your only chance of survival?" he asked me seriously. "What are you afraid of, Sakura?"

Now it was my turn to sigh, "It took me 8 years to learn how to love again, it took me 8 years to find my first love again, and it took my heart 8 years to beat for someone special..." again I sighed and closed my eyes. "I'm afraid of leaving Sasuke after 8 years of separation." I said softly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Seriously? There are no more courting? haha. Sorry, I never had a boyfriend so I'm not familiar with these kinds of things, that is why it is quite awkward for me to write scenes where it has to be a little more romantic. I have no experiences with that! I'm a forever alone type of girl. Bwahaha.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys loved this chapter. Keep on supporting guys and prepare yourselves, because it is about to get a little more dramatic with the upcoming chapters.**

**Any comments, suggestions, violent reactions... death threats? haha kidding. Wanna talk to me or something? Leave me a review, PM, or you can talk to me on my tumblr... **

**Haha. Imma advertise my tumblr account, iloveuboy29. tumblr. com Feel free to follow me, so we can get to know one another.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Don't Say Goodbye**

Chapter 16

Sakura's POV

"Umm... I'm sorry. I can't come later, Sasuke." I told him through the phone.

I was still under the warmth of my blankets when Sasuke decided to call me 10 in the morning, to confirm about our little date.

_"...Why?"_ He asked me.

I frown slowly appeared on my face. Though, I cannot see him, I can tell that he was sad and disappointed about me not going to our date.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." I told him, "I'm not feeling well today, and I need to rest."

_"What? Are you sick?" _he asked me his tone changing into a worried one. A small smile appeared on my face, immediately replacing the frown I had earlier. It was nice to hear that Sasuke was worried about me.

_"Do you want me to come over at your house?"_

I giggled, "No, its okay. I can handle myself. Plus, my parents are here. It's all good."

_"Sure? If you need anything just tell me, okay?" _he told me.

Again I giggled, which probably caused him confusion, _"Why are you giggling?" _confusion was very much evident in his tone, but I can tell he was smiling.

"Are you sure this is Sasuke I'm talking to?" I asked him. My smile just can't get any wider.

_"What? What are you talking about?"_I heard him chuckle at the other line.

I giggled again, "It's because you're being so worried." I started and once again started giggling. With all the giggling I was slightly feeling a little better, "It's kinda like... out of your character." I said.

I heard him chuckle on the other line which caused me confusion, "What's so funny?" I demanded.

"You're cute, Sakura." the way he said I was cute and the way my name rolled out of his tongue was enough to send electric shock over my whole body and my heart.

"Sh-shut up... Sasuke." I said my cheeks instantly heating up.

He chuckled again, "Okay, I gotta go, and you have to rest. I'll hang up now... get well soon."

I sighed. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at school." I said slightly disappointed that he had to go and hang up. I want to talk to him all day. But then again, he is still not my boyfriend. We are still in the stage of courting.

"What's with the sudden change of mood, Sakura?" I swear this boy is smirking, "Are you disappointed?"

"Whatever." I said, frowning on how easily he could read me.

He chuckled again, "I'll talk to you later, don't worry." he reassured me

A small smile spread across my face. "Okay!" I enthusiastically said.

"I love you..." he whispered. And then I heard the beep.

* * *

><p>With just these three words. It was enough to make me feel emotionally better. I smiled as I closed my eyes and sleep with Sasuke's image lurking in my head.<p>

"He did what?!" Ino asked in disbelief, a grin appearing nher face as I nodded my head with a grin of my own as well.

"No way?!" she asked still in disbelief. "KYAAAA~!" she squealed.

Hinata giggled beside me as she watched Ino jump up and down while clapping her hands together. People in the canteen were already staring at her and some are giving us the shut-your-friend-up-look.

"Calm down, Ino." Hinata and I said trying to make Ino sit down. Eventually she gave in and sat across our lunch table. She was still widely grinning at me.

"So," Ino started excitedly bouncing up and down on her chair like a little girl, "when are you planning on answering him, hmm?"

I giggled, "Calm down Ino." I said once again, "You're making it sound like I'm getting engaged!" I said while grinning.

"But I can't help it!" Ino said still bouncing, "I'm so happy for you!"

"So am I, Sakura." Hinata added with an approving smile.

I smiled warmly at them, "Thanks." I missed this so much. I missed having friends who always supported no matter what.

"Oohh~!" Ino said standing up and grabbing Hinata by her arm. "Look at what the cat dragged in."

Hinata looked at the direction where Ino was looking at, she smile as well, and I raised my eyebrows. What are they talking about.

"A handsome raven-haired man." Hinata continued for Ino.

I turned my head around. I smiled as I saw Sasuke walking over my direction, a smirk plastered on his face and his right hand was stuffed inside his jacket pocket, making him look like a model.

"Hey." he greeted me and I could hear the two girls I call my friends giggle.

"Oh! Look at the time, Hinata!" Ino said a little over-dramatically. It was so obvious that she was only faking it. Ino is such a bad actress. "Time for us to get going" Ino said dragging Hinata with her.

"See you later, Sakura!" Hinata said waving her hand at me as they passed by Sasuke and I.

But they stopped. Ino turned to Sasuke and gave him her best intimidating glare. "You better take care of our cherry blossom... or else."

I giggled. Ino was so cute. Ino turned to me and gave me a wink while mouthing something like 'I got it covered'

"Just ignore her, Sasuke." I giggled as I watched Ino and Hinata leave.

Sasuke helped me up and he looked straight into my eyes, students and teachers were staring at us as if they were watching a soap opera.

Sasuke reached out for both of my hands, "Are you feeling better?" he asked me.

I smiled warmly at him. "Yup." I nodded.

He smiled. He smiled a genuine smile in front of a lot of people. Making them all gasp; they weren't expecting this. A girl like me could actually make a gangster a smile.

"Good." he whispered. "I want to take you somewhere." he told me as we walked out of the canteen with people still gaping at us with their mouths hanging.

* * *

><p>I stared at him dumbfounded. "Ah... Sasuke?" I asked as we walked over to his black motorbike. "Where are we going?" I asked him. "It's still classes. And they'll accuse us of cutting classes." I told him.<p>

"Don't worry about it. Plus, you owe me a date." he said giving me a smirk as he hopped onto his bike.

He held oout his hand and I took it. He helped me up and gave me his helmet.

"Where it." he said. I did what he ask me to do. I looked at him and noticed the helmet I was wearing was the only helmet e had. He was not wearing any.

"What about you?" I asked me a little worried. My voice a little muffled because of the helmet.

"It's okay." he told me as he started the engine.

"Wait!" I screamed. He turned his head and looked at me with a worried expression.

"What is it?" he asked me, "Are you alright?"

I nodded my head and removed the helmet. "Haven't you heard of a story where a boy and girl were driving in one motorbike? The bike was running at its top speed, which scared the girl a little so she asked the boy to stop. he said a lot of things but the truth was the brakes were broken and they couldn't stop. He didn't tell the girl about the broken brakes so she wouldn't get scared. And you know what happened to them?" I asked him "The boy asked the girl to wear his helmet, they crashed, and the next morning the girl was in a hospital.. alive. And the boy was on newspapers and the news... dead. What if that happens to us?" unconsciously a tear slipped down my cheek. "I don't want that to happen..."

Sasuke blinked at me, but a small smile appeared on his handsome face. He got off the bike and turned to me. He wiped the tear that rolled down my cheek and hushed me.

"Don't cry." he said. His voice was soft and comforting. "That won't happen to us okay? My braked are fine. I wanted you to wear the helmet... so at least I would know you are safe."

"But-"

"No buts. Let's just go to the place where I want to take you." he said as e got on the bike again. "Where the helmet, Sakura... please?"

I sniffed as I nodded my head and wore the helmet on.

And in an instant, it was as if my life flashed before my eyes. We were going pretty fast and I tightened my hold on stomach. Although he was wearing his polo. I could feel hard rocks underneath it.

"Like what you feel?!" he asked me shouting, so I could hear him through the noise of Konoha's busy streets.

I flushed. I thank Sasuke quietly for giving me the helmet. At least he wouldn't see the pink that was coloring my cheeks and he wouldn't make fun of me later.

"N-no!" I yelled.

"Whatever you say!" he yelled back as he turned his head to my direction a smirk on his face.

I scowled, though he couldn't see it. "Eyes on the road!" I yelled again.

* * *

><p>"Wow..." I breathed out as I hopped off the bike.<p>

We were on top of a green hill full of grass, flowers, trees, and everything that makes look nature-ish. And down the hill there was a blue shimmering lake. I have never seen so pure...

Konoha city was known for high buildings, skyscrapers that is as high as the Empire State Building in New York, polluted air, busy traffic, and etc. That I have never expected that it would still have this peaceful landscape.

"Do you like it?" In an instant Sasuke was already beside me. Looking down at the lake as well.

"Yeah..." I breathed out. "Where did you find this place?" I asked him still admiring the beautiful scene i front of me.

"I love exploring." he simply stated. "Yeah sure Konoha's a beauty, but sometimes you just have to look really deep in order to find the _real beauty_." he told me. He looked straight into my eyes and smiled.

I grinned at him. "Never thought you would be this cheesy, Uchiha." I told him as slapped his arm lightly.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Shut up." he muttered.

And the next thing I know he was chasing me around the hill, I was laughing, until he tackled me into the ground and I lost balance, we ended up rolling down and landing on a bed of flowers. Of course he was on top of me. Kind of like the scene in Lion King, where Simba and Nala also rolled down a hill.

I giggled like a little girl and squirmed under him. "Get.. off..."

Sasuke chuckled. "Want to go on a boat?" he asked me as he held his hand out effortlessly hoisting me off the flowers.

He pointed to a boat that was on the shore of the lake. I looked at him and smiled while nodding my head.

He smirked, he reached out his hand and ruffled my hair. "You're too cute, Sakura."

Nevertheless, he grabbed my hand and entwined his fingers with my fingers and we walked together towards the boat.

* * *

><p>The sun was nearly setting, and we were in the middle of the lake watching it set. The lake had turned into a tint of orange because of the rays of the setting sun hitting it.<p>

"It looks so beautiful..." I said amazed.

"Not as beautiful as you are." I turned to Sasuke and saw him staring at me.

I raised my brow at him. "Eh?"

He reached out his hand and stroked my cheek up and down, he then tugged a loose strand of hair behind my ear and smirked as he the blush slowly forming on my cheeks.

"I can't... I can't wait any longer..." he told me, looking straight into my eyes.

"Sakura, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked me as he held my hand.

This was the perfect setting. The sun was setting there were swans swimming around us their necks forming hear shapes, bird flying above us, and if this was a movie a music in the background would actually start playing by now.

My heart pounded my chest. This was it.

I smiled at him, "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I know it's very cliché.. but hey! I'm a cliché type of person! And like what I have said before... I have no experiences when it comes to a romantic scene since I'm a proud member of the 'No Boyfriend Since Birth' club.**

**Thumbs up for the Lion King scene of Sasuke and Sakura! Okay, I couldn't wait any longer, I want the SasuSaku love team right here and right now! So... there you go! **

**I'm so sorry for the long update! Hey, it's so difficult to write this chapter okay. I was on a major Author's Block… please forgive me!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Don't Say Goodbye**

Chapter 17

Sakura's POV

"Seriously?" I looked up from the book the book that I was reading and met Sasuke's eyes.

I smiled at him and nodded my head. "Yup." I said as I returned to read the novel I was currently reading.

After saying 'yes' to Sasuke he took me to our first official date. It's nothing really fancy, just a simple date at one of Konoha's best coffee shops. It was his treat, even though I insisted that I can pay for my own food.

Sasuke smiled. "Are you serious?" he asked me again.

I sighed as I closed my book and lay it on the table beside my strawberry cheesecake.

I looked up at Sasuke, he was leaning forward and our noses were already too close with each other, too close that I can already feel his breath on my lips. His eyes were wide as saucers; in short he looked exactly like a child.

I chuckled as I reached my hand out and ruffled his hair. "Yeeeees~!" I said in a cute little tone.

Sasuke scowled and pulled away. He fixed his hair and pouted at me like a child. "Don't do that." He mumbled.

"Is it really unbelievable that I'm already your girlfriend?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Eh?" He started, then he looked at the other way avoiding eye contact with me. "Hn.

I grinned at myself as I reached out and pinched his cheeks. "My, is that you Sasuke-chan?" I asked him in a teasing tone. I laughed as I saw a tint shade of pink spread on his cheeks. "Awww, are you blushing?"

He immediately pulled away and stood up turning his back on me. "Shut up, pink piglet." he said as he placed his hand on his pocket. "C'mon, I'll bring you home."

"Hmp. You just don't want to admit that you're blushing because of me." I said as I prepared my stuff. "It's really strange though... I never saw this side of you, chicken wannabe."

Sasuke turned his head over his shoulder to look at me; a smirk plastered on his handsome face. "That's because, you're the only one that I allow to see this side of me."

This time it was my turn to blush. He never let anyone see this side of him, huh? How luck was I to have him as my boyfriend!

I smiled at Sasuke and he smiled back. He extended his hand and I took it gracefully. He led me out of the coffee shop and into the parking lot where he parked his motor bike.

"Here." I took the helmet from his hand and wore it on my head.

He drove off to the busy streets of Konoha at top speed. I can feel the cool, chilly winds that October has blowing under my uniform's skirt.

I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly as I smiled behind his helmet.

_'October 18...'_ I thought to myself.

I will surely remember this day. So far, this day has been the best day of my life. The day when my first love finally asked me out. The day when Sasuke and I are officially a couple... well not exactly since I haven't told my parents about me dating Sasuke.

"Here we are." Sasuke said as he started slow down in front of my house.

_"That's because, you're the only one that I allow to see this side of me."_

I felt a blush spread on my cheeks as I remembered what he said earlier. I slowly took of the helmet and gave it to him. I hopped off his bike and slowly faced Sasuke with my hands tied behind my back.

"Thank you!" I cheerfully said as I cupped both of his cheeks and planted a sweet kiss on his lips, which completely shocked him. "See you tomorrow." I said as I skipped off to our front porch. I was about to unlock the door when I turned around to see if Sasuke was still there.

And to my surprise, he still was. His eyes were opened wide as he stared at me.

A chuckle escaped my lips. I wave goodbye at him. "Go home and stay safe, okay?" I shouted at him.

* * *

><p>*Bzzzt*<p>

I lifted my head from the comforts of my soft pillow and looked at my bedside table.

My phone was glowing, so I reached out my hand and grabbed it. It was a message from Sasuke.

A smile crept its way to my lips. I bit my lips as I opened the text message. It read like this:

_Goodnight. And try not to dream about me too much. I love you_

I texted him back saying:

_As if I'll try to dream about you! FYI, my dreams are always full of_

_the Osaka High students, not the cold hearted, cool, jerk, cheesy, gangster,_

_boyfriend of mine, Sasuke Uchiha :P Night-night. I love you too,_

I pressed the send button and rested my phone beside me. I was about to zone off to dreamland when my phone vibrated again.

I squinted my eyes as it tried to adjust from the blinding bright light my phone was releasing. It was a text from Sasuke again. I sighed.

_Who the hell are those Osaka High students?!_

_what are they your ex-boyfriends?! Tell me so_

_I'll beat the crap out of them!_

I giggled. He wasn't serious right? Has he not yet heard of the Osaka High students? Obviously not, because if he has already heard of them he wouldn't be jealous of boys that I saw in a TV series.

And so that was how my night went. Sasuke and I were awake until it was 12 in the morning, arguing about the Osaka High students and Eitoku High's F4. The boy really believed me when I told him that they were my ex-boyfriends. I told him that I was only kidding and they were actually fictional characters. It was cute though, how easily it was to make him jealous. A jealous Sasuke is always a cute Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and I continued to date for months. Like ordinary couples we cuddled, we kissed (a lot), we joke around, we faced a lot of obstacles with each other like the first time we told our friend that we were dating.<p>

_"Eh?!" Ino asked as she dropped he onigiri. Looking back at Sasuke and I_

_"Are you serious, Sakura?" Hinata asked me._

_I nodded my head as I smiled at them. I lifted my hand, which was stuck with Sasuke's our fingers were entangle with each other._

_Both Hinata and Ino gaped at our hands. I giggled at their expressions on their faces. While Sasuke smirked._

_"You're not kidding!" Ino squealed as she jumped up and down while clapping her hands._

_"I'm so happy for you-" Hinata was saying something when Ino cut her off, pointing a fork at Sasuke's face._

_Sasuke stared at it and back at Ino raising his eyeborws. "Uchiha! You better take care of our friend!"_

_"What the f-" I turned to my head to the right side ad saw Kiba, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru, all staring at Sasuke and I with their eyes wide open._

_KIba rushed over to us and examined our hands which were still entangled with each other._

_"What is the meaning of this?!" he asked both of us._

_"Teme!" Naruto said as he wrapped his arm around Sasuke shoulder. "You're a big boy now!"_

_"Shut up!" Sasuke said as he punched his friend causing our hands to part._

_"Say, what should we call them?" Ino suggested cupping her elbow in her hands and looking serious._

_"Saska?" Kiba suggested and was punched by Sasuke._

_"Shut up..."_

_"Sasu..."_

_"Saku..."_

_I sighed. Were they seriously going to give us couple names?_

_"I know!" Ino exclaimed._

_"Sasusaku!" Naruto continued._

_Sasuke looked at me and raised his brow. I smiled and shrug at him. It was actually a cute name huh?_

_We spent the whole week being teased by our friends, schoolmates. classmates, teachers and other staff members. It was getting annoying as each day passed, but nothing can beat the day when I first introduced him to my family..._

_"No way?" Gaara asked staring at me across the dining table._

_"I beg your pardon?" My mother asked the same time as Gaara spoke._

_Sasuke and I exchanged nervous looks. By the looks of their face and the tone of their voices, I think they might not approve of this._

_Sasuke cleared his throat and looked at my mother and then to my father. Sasuke looked at my father straight to the eye, the atmosphere was tense and I couldn't help but feel nervous about it._

_"I am dating you daughter, sir." Sasuke simply stated._

_"You're dating Sakura?" All eyes were then turned to Gaara who was staring at his food._

_Slowly Gaara looked up at us and locked eyes with me and then he burst out laughing with my mother and father._

_Again, Sasuke and I exchanged looks._

_"And you said... hahaha..." Gaara said while laughing, "You said... pfft... ahhaha." he shook his head trying to stop form laughing._

_"Eh? Gaara, mom, dad what's so funny?" I asked them._

_"You!" My father said as he pointed me using his fork._

_"Yeah... hahaha! You said you will never have a boyfriend... hahaha..." my mother paused whipping away the tears in her eyes due to laughter. "You said you will never love anyone... hahaha. and now look at you!"_

_"O-oh? Is that so?" I asked them, still not getting what was so funny._

_"You never wanted to be in a relationship?" Sasuke asked me raising his eyebrow._

_"Yeah." I nodded, and smiled at him. "That was until I met you." Sasuke grinned at what I said. He was about to reply when my brother beat him at it._

_"Hahaha! Look mom, she even said something cheesy!" Gaara said trying to regain his posture._

_Sasuke snickered beside me and I glared at him. "Shut up, Gaara."_

_"Wait." my father said seriously the laughter dying down in the room as we all looked at him. "You couldn't have possibly be pregnant with his child, right? Is that why you two are dating?"_

_I stared at my father in horror._

_"Dad!"_

* * *

><p>Yup, surely Sasuke and I have faced a lot already. I felt contented and happy with him. Just waking up in the morning knowing that he's loving makes my heart do cartwheels. I am indeed the happiest girl alive.<p>

Being in a relationship with Sasuke was the best thing that happened in my life. For once, I have felt as if I have a normal life. As if I have a normal and healthy life... for once I felt as if I never had the disease that I am suffering at right now.

Of course, that was until Ino and Hinata found out about my disease. That was when I woke up back to reality, that what I am living is not like a fairytale just because I was dating Sasuke... I am living a life where there is a possibility that I might leave soon. My illness was getting worse as days pass by.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Omg! Sorry for not updating for so long. I've been really busy. Swear! Right now is the first part of our Exams and I'm so glad the first part is over. hahaha. 2nd half of it will continue on Saturday and Sunday. Anyways, here's an update! I am currently in to J-Drama. I've fallen in love with Hana Kimi and Hana Yori Dango, which I think was pretty obvious since I included them on this update xD I seriously love Oguri Shun! If you gusy know more J-Dramas leave me a review about it or PM me!**

**So yeah. Like I said its exam week. One of the main reasons why I haven't updated. Ugh. You know that feeling when you feel that subject is so easy and you don't have to study it at all, and then whenthe test paper is in fornt of you you're like: 'meh. easy as pie' but then once you passed your paper to the proctor that's when you realize you did the whole eqaution wrong! Yup, that's what I felt. I know how to answer it and everything, but I did the whole equation wrong! Imagine wasting more than I think 20 points in you exam! Man, my parents are going to kill me. This exam story is even sadder than this story :'(**


End file.
